My Best Friend's Wedding
by MrA2Z
Summary: Kyoko fell in love with her only best friend the day he decided to marry someone else. When a woman's long-time friend says he's engaged, she realizes she loves him herself. . . and sets out to get him, with only days before the wedding.
1. Prologue 1

_Hi everyone. :) I'm back with another story. Compared to Final Thread: Encore in which the story is the 'finale' of Skip Beat, this time the story was set in a slightly different world from the manga. I was inspired by another Julia Roberts movie, and it made me think lots of questions. Those questions in my mind became an idea that led me to write this story. All these questions became my own set of rules to remind myself – as I go along writing–– that there are NO Pandora Box, little demons, acting and revenge involved at all. I know making this is too risky, because it might change the whole aspect of characters of Skip Beat and the manga itself. There must be a fascinating stage if it is a whole new different story while at the same time, the essence of Skip Beat is still there. Plus, listening to a Donna Summers song inspired me all the more to write this story. I became so excited writing this, and I can't wait to share this with you. I'll continue about this later. _

_Still, it was really fun writing this. . . I had lots of fun, and I enjoyed creating this world for them. This is fanfiction after all. :)_

_I'm looking forward to your opinions – what you all think about it. I don't care how many I'd get, I just want to know your honest views. So if there's anything that you would like to tell me, be it comments, suggestions, advice, tips, anything – just let me know at the reviews section. I'd love to hear everything about it! I love reviews! I'm open to constructive criticisms– I'm alright with it._

_Enjoy My Best Friend's Wedding! Love you all! ^_^_

_~Mr. A to Z_

_PS: Because this is an introduction of mine to the story, take note that this is a long chapter. The introduction is broken into two parts. This is the first one. Please bear with it. It won't be like this much in the following chapters. Bye! :)_

* * *

_Reminders:_ big bold asterisk (*****) means you have to google it so that you will know the real object being used in the story. :)

* * *

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**MrAZ**

**This precious creation is dedicated **

**to a beloved, fellow Skip Beat fan. . .**

**YOU. . .**

* * *

**Prologue 1  
  
**

The ancient capital of Japan was proud to have her most prominent, well-established and admirable vessel of private education that produced outstanding students every year, the Kyoto Gaidai Nishi Academy. Only the middle class and the richest families can get their child to enroll here due to high cost of fees. This expensive private academy has a middle and high school, and this was where Mogami Kyoko and Fuwa Sho attended. . .

The name Fuwa had become a well-known household name in Kyoto. It was because for generations, throughout many decades, the Fuwa family owned a traditional inn –– the Westin Fuwa Inn. The couple were so loved by everyone. So down to earth, kind and very generous. Fuwa Hijikata had been a first class chef until now, and his wife, the beautiful Miyako was considered a respectable lady in the neighborhood. Although they almost had everything, Hijikata and Miyako lacked only one important gift in life. A child. The Fuwa couple thought they will have no heir to take over their business, and it was on a lucky day during their wedding anniversary, that they were finally blessed with a son, named Shotaro.

The Fuwa couple had friendly neighbors, but even so, there was one who was singled out due to her personality. A widow and a novelist, named Mogami Saena. She was very beautiful, an exquisite mysterious beauty, yet a very high perfectionist, cruel, anti-social, so vindictive that she mostly remembered embarassing moments of people than the actual people themselves. Her husband owned a flower shop, and when he died of an illness Saena could no longer manage the business while writing her famous novels. After a few years she closed it. Even with her behavior, the Fuwa couple were the only persons in the neighborhood who treated Saena fairly. They even treated her only daughter – Kyoko, almost as their own.

And just like Saena and the couple Hijikata and Miyako, their only child also shared the same relationship together.

Mogami Kyoko and Fuwa Sho had been best friends since childhood. Their bond was so close almost all the students in the academy felt they were one golden couple. Even the manner in which they call each other was more than enough for everyone in the school to think that they were so lovey dovey.

Only Kyoko would call her best friend 'Sho' naturally compared to every girl in school. Sho on the other hand, always call Kyoko by her first name. There was no way that every student couldn't see them apart, even outside of class. Since she was a child until she became a teenager, on weekends and vacation, Kyoko can be seen working part-time at Sho's inn as the attendant under Miyako. Sometimes on good days, the two can be seen visiting the shrines and temples, eating dango on the road, or walking together on the street.

The incredible friendship shared by Kyoko and Sho were like two pieces stuck with glue. Everywhere they go, they were always together. They had been like this since they were still in middle school. . .

First thing in the morning, it was little Sho who became Kyoko's alarm clock. Being neighbors was one thing that helped. Fully dressed for school, the little boy would shout out loud at the Mogami house, waking the little princess up. Then they ran furiously fast together towards the school, while Kyoko ate her toast or pancakes along the way –– because the both of them would be three minutes late if they don't hurry. Then in school they were classmates. Little Sho was the class president, the junior council president and the school representative, while Kyoko was the vice-president and the junior council secretary. Even in class rankings, they were amazingly smart and still undefeated together in the list. Sho was the no. 1 in class, and Kyoko came second place. During recess and breaks, they can be seen eating together under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, or on a lawn where they can watch the soccer club on practice. Sometimes they study together inside a library. Then after class, they walked home together, since the distance between the academy and their neighborhood was just a few blocks away. On Valentines, Kyoko would bake chocolates and gave them to Sho. On white days, all girls would be jealous to see Sho handed his only gift to Kyoko.

The routine had been like this, even until they finally reached junior high school. . .

In the mornings, the now tall and handsome Sho would threw a stone at her window to wake her up.

"I'm fed up alright–!" Sho roared furiously, his hand holding the bag on his shoulder. "If it keeps on going like this, I'm gonna climb up there and drag you out myself!"

"MOO– it's still early, Sho!" Kyoko begged tenderly at the window. She wiped her eye with one hand, and flashed a big yawn. "You always come here so ear–"

"–what the fuck are you talking about! It's almost eight, you idiot!" Sho roared back.

"Huh?"

Kyoko turned to look at her wall clock. It truly was fifteen minutes and it'll be eight. As always, Sho never lied. Her hazel eyes went wide.

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAT–?!"_

Then the two would rush furiously fast down the road they always took everyday. And as always since being together in middle school, Kyoko would eat her breakfast along the way, and today she chose to munch pancakes while buttoning her long-sleeved vest as they ran.

"That's what you get for reading too much online manga!" Sho snapped. "You probably slept around midnight last night, didn't you!"

"Shut up! It was the last chapter I've been waiting for–" Kyoko shot back. "And you don't understand how that must feel coz you're not a fan yourself!"

They arrived at the entrance and quickly got into their wabakis. As always, even in their third year of high school, they were still classmates in Class A. Sho was still the class president and student council president –– while Kyoko was the vice-president and student council vice-president. During breaks, Kyoko can be seen waiting for Sho lining up to get their food, and on lunch breaks they can be seen eating together at the usual place they always stayed into: under the shade of a cherry blossom tree near the high school soccer field. Sho wouldn't have to bring lunch, because it was Kyoko who always packed lunch for both of them. And because this week was the final examination week, the two would study at their usual spot in the library –– at a corner near the window of the history section. During student council meetings, the two would also went to their office together.

But it was on P.E times that Kyoko found the subject as her most hated one, because during this time Sho would mock her playfully again.

She deeply hated how the tight and very mini shorts looked on her feet, and how the tops of her breasts – which were just amazingly average – swelled on the v neckline of her shirt. Kyoko was surprisingly very good with volleyball, and she was the team's spiker of the day. She had just blocked the ball when all of the sudden, the familiar teasing voice shouted from the opposite side of the court. Kyoko can clearly see him stood at the entrance with two of his laughing friends. That annoyingly usual spot, where he can get a very nice view of her body.

"Wooow – nice view from here, vice-president!" Sho teased, completely ignoring the obvious sighs and flying hearts from girls inside the gym. His friends kept on laughing, clutching at the stitch on their sides.

"Why is the student council president here?" a teammate asked Kyoko, looking at Sho.

"The boys must be finished today," another girl said.

Kyoko just heaved a sigh and went to her spot. "Come, on– just ignore him and keep going."

"It's so sad that it's actually Kyoko he's cheering on and not us, you know!" a girl behind Kyoko blurted.

"Shut up, Misao-san!" Kyoko hissed. But the girls continued to tease her.

Sho hit on her again for the second time. More boys from the class were done and were now watching the girls from the entrance.

"Heeeeh~ come on, vice-president! Do your best! Do your best!" Sho teased. He turned to his friends with him. "It's cool to look at the valleys of Kyoto right? What's it called again–?"

"–The eighth wonder of the world!" a friend at his left answered. Sho and the rest of the boys laughed with him.

Kyoko could not handle anymore the usual stunt she had been suffering since they were in middle school. It's because of this bloody short shirt. As the ball was played in the air, Sho never noticed that while he and his friends kept on laughing, Kyoko had spiked the ball so fierce and hard it missed the opponent's hand. The ball hit on the floor–

–just when Sho turned around to face at the front–

–the ball slammed hard on his face, sending him mercilessly in the air and into the ground. A huge crater was formed behind Sho, and all the more his classmates laughed at him. Sho found himself struggling to even raise his head up.

"Wow– bull's eye!" A boy shouted.

"Such a dangerous and tough wife you got there, Fuwa-san! Hahaha!" teased another classmate.

Inside the gym, all the girls were worried, while others fought themselves not to laugh at the funny sight. A teammate behind Kyoko spoke first.

"You know what, Kyoko-san –– even if both of you were always fighting like that since we're in middle school, I can tell someday you'll end up together!" she cheered, beaming brightly.

"Yeah –– you two are our golden couple after all!" an opponent added.

A nerve popped at the side of Kyoko's forehead. Fuming, she shouted back at them.

"Shut up and let's continue!" she roared.

It may be like that, but deep inside her heart, Kyoko admitted that she had strong feelings for Sho. They were always together and their friendship ties were so close no one could ever tear them apart. Now that they're on their third year, she still hadn't gathered up her courage to even confess all her feelings to him. She never told a soul about her feelings. No one.

_'I'm scared. . Always. . If I tell him how I really felt for him, our friendship might end,'_ Kyoko thought deeply as she and Sho walked home together in the late afternoon. _'I don't want our friendship to break just because of my silly confession. . .'_

Kyoko looked up and watched Sho's straight back. He always walked just a few meters ahead of her. It had been a walk like this, after that horrible night. . .

_Kyoko went to the grocery store one time, and it was because of her long, silky straight, jet black hair that she had been the object of ridicule and sometimes an object of attraction from bad guys at the streets. Alone in the silence of the night, Kyoko walked amid the darkness of the street. The guys were still behind her, and she rushed off down the road. The guys quickly followed her, and were able to caught up to the young girl. _

_Kyoko grabbed her phone to call Sho, but just as she opened the cover –– one of the thugs snatched it away, smashing it hard into smithereens against a wall. She was cornered badly, and unfortunately there was no way she could escape from them. Before she could scream and fought back, all hands were on her. They strongly pinioned her arms and feet and her dress were torn off. She kept screaming for his name, yet her mouth was perfectly covered. Their wet lips were on her skin, and any moment she could have been raped –– she felt a hard shaft throbbing against her thigh, her legs were pushed wide apart, when just then, the thugs were suddenly sent crashing hard against the wall. A dark figure was there in the darkness, fighting against them. Kyoko's eyes could only make out a faint sparkling earring on one ear, and she knew right away who that savior was. _

_When all thugs had gone unconscious everywhere on the ground and bleeding to death, she heard the familiar voice and sound of foosteps rushing towards her._

"_Kyoko–! You alright?!" the panicked voice shouted. Kyoko looked up tearfully._

"_SHO–! SHO!" Kyoko cried out loud. She flung her arms out to him, shaking terribly. _

_Sho quickly took out his jacket and wrapped her cold, half-naked body. Thankfully her dress was only torn at the upper part, just enough to reveal her breasts. _

"_I tried to call you but you never answered," Sho muttered, combing a few tangled tresses of her long raven hair away. "You always answer your phone, so I knew something went wrong."_

"_. . .Sho. . Osoi yo. . ." Kyoko murmured tearfully, still shaking. Her white arms wrapped around him tightly, gripping his shirt. "Osoi yo. . .!"_

_The side of Sho's lips flashed into a warm smile, and he embraced her tightly. He gently patted her back._

"_It'll be fine. . . I'm here. ." Sho whispered tenderly in her ear. He held his weak best friend. "Next time I don't want you to go out alone. . Alright? Promise me. . ."_

_He felt her nodded silently, and he took a moment to stare at all the bruises on her face. His hand caught her face and he caressed her cheek. His thumb traced the bruises on her lips. Kyoko saw a flicker of anger and worry in those eyes. _

"_Everything is okay. . . You're safe. . Can you stand up?" Sho asked tenderly. Chibi Kyoko shook her head quietly. _

"_Alright, hold tight to me. ." He said. His other arm held her feet. "Let's get those bruises treated first. . . Your mom will get fired up when she sees you. Let's go."_

_Carrying her in his arms, Sho got up and walked towards Kyoko's home. From then on, Kyoko and Sho walked together wherever they went._

Kyoko felt safe when Sho was with her. Since that accident, her feelings for him grew stronger and stronger. Then the moment of a test that would surely change the course of her life forever finally came. It was during Sho's absence from school since they were in middle school. At times he would be present, and at times he was not around. This made Kyoko grew more worrier for him, as this strange behavior would soon affect his grades. They were in Junior high right now, and until now she didn't know anything about this at all. Sho never told her. What if Sho wouldn't be able to graduate?

Then she saw her classmates gathered in a circle around this one classmate of hers when she arrived alone in the classroom one morning. They saw her at the door and they all beamed excitedly.

"Ah–! She's here, she's here!" one student announced.

"Mogami-san! Come, you should see this!" a girl from the desk called. Kyoko was now curious to this.

"Eh?" she said, walking calmly towards her classmate's desk.

"I'm sure you didn't know anything about this, right?" the girl said. "Sho was actually a model!"

"What?" Kyoko blurted out in surprise. Without another word, she grabbed the magazine from the desk and her eyes went wide.

True enough, on the front cover was Sho. He looked handsome in just his jeans, without anything on top. This was another time that she had seen him half-naked, as she always did being the inn's favorite waitress. She had seen him walking out of the shower with just the towel wrapped around his waist. With this picture that the entire Japan could see, who wouldn't thought of him as not good-looking?

Sho looked as if he had gone out of the beach and not wiped himself off. He leaned against a huge rock, his blonde hair dripping wet. There were strong rippled muscles across his bare, chiseled chest and arms. His tantalizing eyes stared dreamily, the same piercing gaze when he looked at her that night.

"Strange, Kyoko-san. ." another girl behind Kyoko muttered curiously. "How come you didn't know about this?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you? You were so close!" added a boy from her left.

Kyoko never said anything as he eyes stared deeply at the eyes on the front cover. After that, the remaining days left her with wonder why her only childhood best friend never told her anything. So there were even things in his life that she never knew about. He also kept them secret from her. Then, after so much waiting, Sho finally told her during the end of their senior year, right after they graduated. . .

They were alone under the cherry blossom tree. Kyoko noticed all the buttons on his shirt were taken by the girls, and the only thing that Sho gave her was his tie that he kept in his pocket.

"I've always wanted to become a singer, right?" Sho said. Kyoko nodded silently. He was right, she overheard him fighting against his parents one time.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about me modeling," he continued. He bowed his head and truthfully confessed everything. "Well, I actually started modelling when we're in middle school. . ."

Kyoko's eyes were wide in shock. _'So that's why he was always absent even during those times!'_ she thought to herself._ 'Why didn't he tell me anything about it at all?'_

As if he had read her mind, Sho looked into her eyes and spoke.

"I never said anything because I just wanted to surprise you," Sho said. "I want you to be the first person to see me on the cover. I had always wanted to try out modelling, so I went by myself to Kyoto and started there. . Then I was able to go to the city without you and my parents knowing anything but the school. . I was able to work while studying at the same time. I've waited for the proper time to tell the truth to you. . My parents didn't know about this, I told you this first. . You're the only one I ever told this to. . Because you're my best friend. . ."

This greatly touched the heartstrings that kept beating wildly at Kyoko's chest. She never understood what this meant, but she greatly felt pride that she knew something that even his parents hadn't. Plus, she was the first to know. . .

"Kyoko. . I want to go to Tokyo and fulfill my dream of becoming a singer and a model," Sho said, looking deeply into her hazel eyes. "I want you to come with me. . ."

Kyoko felt her heart would burst. "Will you join me to Tokyo, Kyoko?" he asked her tenderly. "You want to fulfill your dream too, right?"

Kyoko nodded silently. True, she had always wanted to become a columnist, that's why she would take up journalism in college. Her mother Saena knew this when they talked one night, and she agreed on Kyoko's decision. Saena even mentioned on throwing Kyoko out if she wanted to anytime, so that her daughter will be kept out of her sight.

"Mmm. . ." Kyoko answered nervously. She could hear the loud beating of her heart and the sound of fireworks in her ear.

"Then, let's pursue our dream together, Kyoko. ." Sho said. "Let's go to Tokyo together."

Kyoko could hardly believe it. They will go to the capital together, and live together. Maybe someday, Sho will propose marriage to her. If he will, she would gladly accept that proposal and marry him! That dream will finally come true!

Kyoko looked up. Staring deeply into his eyes, she flashed a warm, genuine smile and nodded happily at him.

"Mm, yes!" Kyoko replied. "I will go with you, Sho."

**#~##~#**


	2. Prologue 2

Reminders: big bold asterisk (*****) means you have to Google it to know the real object being used in the story. :)

Please bear with this long chapter, dears. It's part of the introduction stage that I've set. This is part 2 of Prologue. Enjoy My Best Friend's Wedding!

* * *

**Prologue 2**

The *****Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari, or commonly known as 'The Imola Circuit' in Italy, was considered as the most dangerous race track on earth. It was so narrow, so fast, and ringed with unforgiving 'wolves' and 'trees': curves and corners that claimed the ego of a big name at some point in history, and some corners had claimed even more than that.

After 3-time World Champion Aryton Senna's death in 1994, changes were being made to the tracks in order to slow the cars down. It was on this circuit that three hosts of Top Gear Asia raced today with three of the world's greatest super cars, to beat the time set on the track by a *****Ferrari 458, driven by the show's 'The Stig's Italian cousin'. The time set in the Ferrari by the Stig was 1:56.6.

A red *****McLaren MP4-12C drove slowly across a curve on the road.

"Chotto matte– is this the point where I have to break?" Kijima asked on his driver's seat. His eyes were puzzled as he concentrated driving the wheel. "Can't remember which curb I'm gonna hit. . ."

Then a blue *****Noble M600 rushed straight on the road. The car was miles ahead of the McLaren, and Satoh Takeru swiftly turned his wheel, bringing his car to drift right.

"There, there– then break!" Takeru Satoh shouted on his driver's seat. He stepped on the break again and the car turned left, then dashed straight. "Almost messed that. Good job boy! Now, now, now!"

Then miles ahead, a red *****Lamborghini Aventador swiftly drifted across curbs and flew straight like a comet on the road. On the driver's seat, an intent and serious blonde haired Ren easily turned the wheel, without any difficulty at all. The speedometer on the dash board showed he was currently driving at 294 km/hr. The arrow kept moving up.

"Stretch it, stretch it, stretch it. Come on, babe–!" Ren murmured, as he was almost to the last pace of the track. The car drove to his touch, and a blue flame burst out of the red monster.

"You can do it, babe!" Ren shouted, his eyes intent on the road. The car kept bursting its blue flame wildly on the exhaust. "You can do it– come on! Come on!"

Another stretch, and the Lamborghini Aventador finally reached the finish line, followed by the Noble, then the McLaren.

There was a black fade out, and the audience clapped and cheered wildly inside the studio. The famous three hosts were at the center of the crowd, stood in front of the red car they drove. They talked how dangerous, furiously fast the track was. This was the very first time the hosts had experienced the real dangers of a race track.

It was Ren who spoke first, and his name appeared on the bottom of the screen.

_**Kuon Hizuri**_

"–I have to say this. As you can pass the pits, the track is not straight," Ren described. "It's a curve –– and you dare lift off because the crews –– they can hear the engine though–"

Takeru and Kijima smiled and nodded to this truth.

"–So you have to put your foot down. You have to keep it down," Ren said.

"Yeah it was terrifying I have to say," Takeru said.

"It is and we ride at about––?"

"–Over 200 and more," Kijima answered. "All three of us though, over 200 and that's faster than a Formula One car was going through there. ."

"They could give in a hundred and eighty," Ren added. Takeru looked at his nails.

"–I didn't know 'coz I had my eyes shut," Takeru blurted. Everyone laughed heartily.

"–Haha! Anyway – it is time now. . It is time," Ren said. He placed his hands together . "The time has come, to reveal now who was the fastest of the three of us. Satoh Takeru-san!"

They all looked at the cutest host, and he smiled shyly. "I did it in. Two minutes, and three point three seconds. ."

Ren pointed to Kijima.

"Okay. . How about Captain Slow of the Italians. Mr. Slowly then. ."

The audience chuckled. Kijima answered. "Two minutes, six point four–"

"–Yes!" Takeru beamed brightly, and the audience chuckled. "Alright, how about you then. ."

"Ah–it's so difficult not to look smug at this point," Ren joked calmly, flashing his ever impetuous smile. The rest chuckled.

"No–– no bro, that doesn't work–" Takeru blurted.

"–It's not working, so quit it!" Kijima quiped.

Ren looked hard at them, then finally spoke. "One minute. . Fifty-six. . Point nine."

"_What?!"_

The audience in the studio cheered loudly and clapped. Although all three hosts weren't able to beat the Stig's lap time of 1:56.6, it was only Ren who got the closest. 1:56.9. . There were fast lap times he had made on the show, but among all races that he had ever done on the cars, this was his first fastest lap ever.

"Okay, so this was the only time that we have argued which car was the best," Takeru said. "I should say my mine was better. Only Noble had taught me everything there was in a car, so much in just a few days. I should recommend it–"

"–But you got stuck when we went north," Ren interrupted, driving the audience to laughs. "And you changed cars! Yours was supposed to be red–"

"–SILENCE. . ." Kijima snapped. "McLaren is the best super car. Nothing in your car could show off a part to swing up when you step on the break–"

"–No. It's my girl," Ren said.

"–Oh so that red monster is a girl then huh," Kijima said. The audience laughed again. "Nice one, bro. Pretty alarming. ."

"Another girl of his," Takeru added with a chuckle as he faced the audience. "He always does that when he likes a car."

"Yeah, that babe of mine is a monster," Ren continued, pointing to his red Lamborghini Aventador behind him. "The last v12 engine that will have ever been made, is fast and furious, works on my touch–"

"–playboy. ." Kijima murmured.

"–is very wide and blue stuff comes out of the exhaust."

"No. Mine is the fastest, Kuon-san," Kijima fought. "Mine."

"Well– it is fast. Right. But, does blue stuff come out of your exhaust?" Ren asked.

"No."

"Okay there you go– it's my babe."

"Even up to this point, we can conclude that we still never agree on one thing," Takeru said. The two hosts nodded. "We've gone to Italy but we arrive home with still no best car among the three to point out to our viewers."

"Yeah, never," Kijima said.

"Yes. We'll never be," Ren added. "And end that bombshell for the night. Have a good night, everyone."

The three hosts waved at the cameras as the music started around the studio, and the audience clapped.

* * *

At the end of the show's taping, the three hosts bid farewell to each other.

"You're going to have an interview?" Kijima asked. Takeru nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get going then," he said, waving a hand as he went out the exit door first. "Bye, guys!"

Ren waved to Takeru. "Bye."

"Yeah, see you later," Kijima said. He turned to Ren. "And you? Also busy today?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, same as usual. . You?"

"Gotta be on this variety show as a guest," Kijima replied. "Then I'll head home. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," Ren waved. At the end of the corridor stood his manager. Yukihito Yashiro handed out a bottle of water to Ren.

"Good show, as always, Kuon," the manager said.

"Thanks, Yashiro-san," Ren said as he took the bottle. He drank it, while his manager started to flip a page on his small planner.

"So the next one will be your meeting with the editor-in-chief," Yashiro said. The eyes behind his spectacles stared at a time on the schedule. "It's at 9:00 o'clock this morning. You can still make it ahead of time."

"It's at The Japan Times building, right?" Ren asked.

"Yeah."

Later that day, Ren drove his red *****LaFerrari towards Japan's leading column. Expected of one of the leading tv hosts, Ren raced through traffic swiftly that the car rushed in a red blur. As Yashiro had predicted, they arrived at The Japan Times building early, leading about ten minutes before the schedule.

The receptionist greeted the famous host the moment he went through the entrance with his manager. Ren and Yashiro walked across the lobby, and went up the escalator. Just when he walked on the upper lobby, he noticed a bluish purple stone on the marbled floor and picked it up.

"Kuon-san, what's that?" Yashiro asked, his eyes in deep wonder.

Ren shrugged. But deep inside, he somehow recognized the stone. This was truly familiar to his eyes.

"Not sure. . ." Ren replied.

* * *

Months after Kyoko and Sho arrived at Tokyo, the two shared good memories together under one roof at this exclusive condominium that housed famous celebrities. It was to Kyoko's surprise that Sho had actually gone to a whole new level since his modelling job, and he surprised his best friend more when she found out that Sho had already been accepted at a well known music agency in Japan and would be start working on his new album. Kyoko meanwhile, had been accepted at Tokyo University and pursued her studies on journalism.

The two had supported each other since then. While studying, Kyoko took so many jobs one could ever name of to sustain their stay at the condominium. There were still bills to pay, and the cost was too expensive that Kyoko had to work more jobs. A few years of working hard, the condo was finally paid. Unfortunately, the time Kyoko and Sho spent since staying at the city was now little, compared to how they spent when they were still working hard together. Sho was now at the top, and Kyoko had successfully graduated through college without Sho around. Since working as a singer, Sho rarely came home.

Now that she finally had a job as a columnist on Japan's top newspaper, Kyoko would be coming home late at night. When Sho would be home, Kyoko was not around and would be late for work. Then when Kyoko would finally arrive home, Sho was already out. The routine had been like this since then. Plus, Kyoko was a well-known food critic and had her own column on the Lifestyle section. Kyoko would stay out late. So she and Sho would rarely meet together. It had been years now. . Kyoko never felt so lonely in her life. . .

To add insult to injury, Kyoko arrived this morning with the news of Sho all over the place. She was too concentrated on work that she had no time to listen nor watch the rumors of a celebrity. Then she saw this cursed newspaper on the reception desk. It was the cover that made her grabbed it.

On the cover was Sho in his sunglasses, walking out of Imperial Hotel in his leather clothes. Another panel below it, he had driven a white Ashton Martin Vanquish with the window on his side low, revealing his face.

Kyoko took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down as she sat on a marbled step. She slammed the newspaper down at her side, and buried her face in her hands. The cover story read that Sho was rumored to be dating a gorgeous, famous star who was actually 8 years older than him.

_'Do I have to keep struggling like this?'_ Kyoko though deeply. _'I still haven't confessed to him yet. . . Why can't I tell him? And still, it hurts to see him with another woman. .'_

Then she remembered the only charm that would wipe her sadness and loneliness away. She took out her purse and picked up a stone. It was slightly blue and purple in color, and when she held it up it glowed into different colors. She kept the stone on both hands as she prayed.

_'It's okay. . I'm okay. .'_ Kyoko told herself. _'I'll be okay. I'm already okay. .'_

She looked up and a smile lit her face. She felt good after that deep prayer and a surge of comfort spread all over her body.

_'This stone. . . It became useful again. .' _Kyoko thought as she stared her charm. _'Being able to absorb all my sadness. . .'_

Kyoko caressed the stone gently on her palm.

_'The blue stone. . . full of the color of sadness. . .'_

"Eh– Mogami-san?" a surprised male voice asked. Kyoko jumped in shock to the familiar voice.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked.

Kyoko got up quickly.

"Ah– I'm so sorry, Sawara taichou!" Kyoko apologized as she held both her hands up. She bowed low. "Um – I was only taking a short breather, sir! I'll be back right away!"

"No, it's alright. Everyone should take their breaks," Sawara said. He took out a cigarette and lighted it. "You're done with your post?"

"Um– almost sir," Kyoko answered. Then she looked at her empty hands and noticed something. Her eyes suddenly bulged wide. The stone was gone.

Kyoko leaned on the steel banister and looked down desperately, screaming.

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat–!"_

* * *

"Hmmm. . Do you think someone might have dropped it from somewhere?" Yashiro asked.

"Dunno. . ." Ren replied.

All of a sudden, the two men jumped to the floor that suddenly shook beneath their feet. There was a loud noise banging through the walls, and more voices. Ren recognized the familiar male one, and the other a female voice he didn't know.

"Where is it–!" the female voice spoke. "I can't believe I've lost it just like that–!"

"–Be careful or you might hurself!" Sawara's panicked voice spoke.

Ren and Yashiro looked up to see a woman's figure smashed on a wall, almost 28 years old, in her favorite bulky sweater over a bunch of other stuff she pulled together in just amazingly fifteen seconds. She was slightly unkempt, what with her long, silky jet black hair almost covering her face for looking everywhere –– yet the curtain flew out smoothly behind her shoulders when she threw it away. She was quick, volatile, scattered, and beneath it all, perhaps because of it all, an original genuine beauty. Probably the most beautiful that struck Ren's eyes. Bright, liquid hazel eyes, a small, cynical rosy mouth, fair skin the color of mother of pearl like his dear mother, slender, expressive fingers, which point to the floor.

"It's not here!" she cried. Any minute and those gorgeous eyes will blink tears. "Ahh! It's not here, not here! Corn! CORN–!"

Ren blinked in shock. He couldn't have heard the name right. She looked up and saw the men.

"Hi. Why in such a panic?" Yashiro asked, looking up at the stairs. "Is something wrong?"

A glimmer of hope shone bright on her face right away.

"Ah– excuse me! Have you two seen a stone somewhere?" she asked in the most musical voice Ren had ever heard of. She hurried down the steps.

Ren blinked. "Stone?" he asked.

She nodded. "Hai. . A blue stone," she answered. "It was precious to me, and I kind of lost it. . Have you seen it? It showed a bit of purple light."

Ren tried to calm the thumping of his heart down. "Yours? You own a stone?" he asked.

"Yes. ." she answered. She dropped on her knees again and looked everywhere on the floor. "Yes! It's a very important item!"

"Ah– Kuon, it's you," Sawara greeted. Ren and Yashiro saw the person they were going to meet and bowed politely.

Kyoko could hardly believe her ears. She bolted slightly up from the floor. 'Corn'? Had she heard the name 'Corn'?

"Good morning, Sawara-san," Ren greeted.

"You're always on time, Kuon," Sawara said with a smile. Kyoko blinked in thought. _'Oh, so it was Kuon. . I thought it was Corn. .'_

"As expected of the never late king," Yashiro added with a chuckle. Sawara nodded.

"Yeah, you're lucky to have a client like him, Yashiro-kun," Sawara said.

"So you've been looking for something?" Ren asked curiously.

"Ah – yes we did. This employee of mine dropped her lucky charm or whatever it is," Sawara said, chuckling softly.

Ren turned to her, still on the floor. She looked up at him with such worried eyes.

"Ah– yes, the stone is very important to me," she said nervously. "I dropped it a while ago – and now I can't find it. . ."

She crawled back to the furnitures and looked beneath it. "I don't want this to happen. What should I do if I can't find it?"

Ren looked at her eyes, and this time there were little tears formed at the corner of her beautiful eyes.

"To have fallen from such a place. . ." she said, looking around. She gave up, and cried out, surprising the men around her. "Waaaah– ! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Corn!"

"Corn? You name your lucky charm, Corn?" Sawara blurted out.

"Yes. . That stone's Corn," she answered, her head low. "Corn is the name of the person who gave that stone to me. . ."

Ren's eyes went wide. He could hardly believe this. He remembered a little Japanese girl crying on the forest and saw him standing at the edge of the river. . . .

So that girl. . it really was her!

". . . When I was young, the person who gave me the stone, was a boy who was a crybaby," she said. "To him, it's also an important item. . . 'I hope it can reduce your tears.' he said. . But I. . . I . ."

Her chibi face cried further.

"I. . Lost that very important item! Huuuuu!" she cried tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-kun," Sawara apologized gravely. "It's all because I suddenly called you. . I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

Looking at her on the floor, Ren definitely remembered the scene as if it was still very clear to him as yesterday. . .

_Both he and this little girl were at the edge of the river on a very bright day. He had told her he will leave Kyoto, right when she cried to him that this boy named Sho never come to school anymore, and that her mother abused her for not being able to take first place on her exam._

"_Corn! Please. . Please – don't go!" the little girl cried._

_Young Ren couldn't suffice the pain that throbbed his chest. He thought of a better way to comfort her, then he had an idea. His hand reached for his pocket._

"_Kyoko-chan. . Hold out and open your hands," Young Ren said. The cute little girl looked up._

"_Huh?" she asked, looking up at him. The little girl obeyed him and held out her hands._

_His hand reached out and placed a blue stone on her little palms._

"_This is for you. . ." he said. "Keep it with you always."_

_The little girl touched the stone with her little fingers, and held it up with a surprised smile. "Wow. . ."_

"_I want you to hold it up like this," he said, showing her how to hold it. The little girl followed suit, and saw the stone changed colors. A bright smile lit up her sad face._

"_Wow – you see that Corn? It changed beautiful colors!" she beamed._

"_That's magic. ."_

_She looked at him. "Eh?"_

"_That stone brings out magic from within, just like how it changed colors," he explained. "When you are sad or crying. . Just hold that stone up, and your sadness will be gone away. ."_

_The little girl pressed the stone with both her hands to her heart, and the precious little lips flashed into a bright smile._

"_Thank you so much, Corn!" she beamed. "I'll definitely treasure it!"_

There was no other girl whom Ren had given the stone. It was none other than this woman. When was the last time they had talked? It was definitely a long time ago. . Ren couldn't forget the most charming face. . . That tempting, kind and heartwarming smile. . . Those hazel eyes. . . He remembered it all. . And now they met again. . .

_'So it's you. . .' _Ren's voice muttered at the back of his head. _'Mogami Kyoko. . .'_

"Ah– there's actually a stone that we found earlier, Miss," Yashiro told her. "It was on the floor around here."

"Really?" she said. Now her face lit up with that familiar, bright smile.

"Yes, is this it?" Ren said, holding up a stone between his thumb and forefinger.

Kyoko felt her heart beat wildly at the sight of her precious stone. She had gone chibi, and all of a sudden Yashiro and Sawara thought they had seen her body stretched out amazingly.

She reached out towards Ren and stared at the stone.

"There was no shattering, or broken bits," she said. "It is safe!"

She took the stone brightly and caressed it gently. "You are safe now! I'm glad you're alright, Corn!"

She looked up at Ren and looking deeply into his deep sea green eyes, she smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she bowed deeply, keeping the stone closer to her heart.

"Wow. . . This was the first time to have seen such an expression like that, Mogami-kun," Sawara muttered.

"Mogami? The famous editor at a Lifestyle section?" Yashiro asked. The woman stood straight and looked up at him.

"Hai– My name's Mogami Kyoko, nice to meet you," she said as she bowed again in greeting. Yashiro did the same.

"I'm Yashiro Yukihito, manager," he said. Then he pointed his hand to Ren who stood beside him. "And this is my client, Kuon-san."

For a brief moment Kyoko turned her attention to the amazingly tall and handsome man beside Yashiro. Both their eyes stared deeply at one another, taking in the sight with such a gaze. Yashiro need not to say anything, and pushed his spectacles back with a smile. Finally, this man had been captured by Cupid once and for all. No one else but him saw the dangerous, hopeless attraction between the two.

Ren couldn't have been starstruck twice in one day. His heart fluttered madly in his chest. After so many years, he finally met her again. His eyes stared deeply at her. Even through the two layers of jacket beneath her sweater, Mogami Kyoko was well on the way to fulfilling the promise of unequaled beauty that she had shown since they met as children. Now a fully grown woman, she stood every bit as tall as Yashiro. Like Ren, she was beautifully proportioned, beneath her long sleeved top, with a slim waist that moved into softly delicious, rounded hips. Her breasts were small but very full. She had a heart shaped face. Her eyes were still the color of warm autumn in the sunny afternoon. They were fringed in thick brown lashes that brushed tender pink cheeks. Her nose was slim, turning up just slightly at the tip. And if you looked closely and carefully, you could see a few small moles near the bridge of her nose, and a distinct perfect mole near her right eye. The red mouth was surprisingly seductive with a full lower lip, and now that she smiled up at him she revealed, perfect white teeth. Her skin was the fairiest color of cream and seemed fairer by the contrasting mass of blue-black, long, silky hair that tumbled about her shoulders. She was by far, the only girl who had captured such a wild prey.

Ren flashed a genuine smile at the precious woman in front of him.

"I am Hizuri Kuon," Ren said. He held out his hand in greeting. He held her fast with his deep gaze until she blushed softly. "Nice to meet you, Mogami Kyoko-san. . ."

Kyoko could hardly believe her ears. His voice was cool and sure, but as smooth as fine velvet. She shivered. She raised her eyes to his. So this was the most famous tv host that endorsed very expensive sports cars. She took a moment to stare at him. The pair were the wonderful color of the seas off the Japan coast, sometimes pure blue, sometimes dark, sometimes azure with a faint of green. The coolest color she had ever seen in her lifetime. And somehow, those tantalizing eyes flickered a familiar gaze at her that she had seen before. . . Though she couldn't quite remembered it. . . And she imagined that in anger they would be colder than the far northern sea, but in the heat of passion they would be fiery warm like rich wine. Guilty color flooded her cheeks with such immodest thoughts. The cool sea-green eyes twinkled infuriatingly, as if reading her mind so deeply.

He towered over her by a good ten inches. His smoothly chiseled face was so rich and fair. The short-cropped hair was as golden stardust as a ray of sunshine.

"Hai. . Nice to meet you too," she murmured warmly and took his hand. Dear Kami-sama! Was that husky, breathless voice hers just now?! And why was the manager beside him staring at her so strangely, as if he had won a lottery?

For a while they held each other's hand. Yes, Ren was never wrong. . . This was definitely her. . . And for the very first time, she may not know it, but she definitely had captured his heart. . . As for Ren, it was for the very first time in his life, that at long last. . . He fallen for her. . .

"Ah-um, I should excuse myself," Kyoko muttered nervously. "There are still many things I need to take care of. ."

She turned first to her chief and bowed. "Excuse me, Sawara-taichou," she said.

"Ah – you may go, Mogami-kun," he said with a smile.

Kyoko turned back to Yashiro and Ren. She bowed. "Excuse me, Mr. Yashiro-san, Hizuri-san. . ."

Then she turned and walked to the elevator with what she hoped was great dignity, as she could definitely feel those cool eyes still pierced warmly at her back. The moment the doors closed, Kyoko bent to her knees and caught her breath.

She was surprised that she could move at all, for her legs were shaking terribly. She was very confused, and not just a little frightened by her reaction to Kuon Hizuri. This was her very first time to be feeling like this. She hadn't felt anything like this since gaining friendship with Sho. . . She never looked at any other man besides him. She hoped she hadn't behaved like an idiot, but unfortunately she felt she did. But never in her lifetime had she had this kind of reaction to a man.

_'He was indeed a fascinating man,' _thought Kyoko, and she was so sure that when their eyes met there had been a moment of deep, very deep recognition. Only his eyes were fastened to her, sweeping her off her feet.

Since that fateful meeting, Kyoko and Ren had been very good friends. And this, was where our story finally began. . . .

**#~##~#**


	3. Aisle 1: Dinner at the Top

_I'd like to say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for all the love you've shown to my story. I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. All your reviews definitely made me smile, and surely made my day! This is it. . . Here's chapter 1. _

_Again, thank you so much! Keep letting me know what you all think and feel. _

_I love you all!_ _Enjoy My Best Friend's Wedding! :)_

* * *

**Aisle #1**

No other restaurant in Tokyo has a setting to rival Kozue. Perched far above the fray on the 40th floor of the Park Hyatt Hotel, Kozue until now was still as swished as the day it opened in 1994, with a contemporary look –– soaring high ceiling, stylish tables and chairs –– to match the confident modern inflections on kaiseki, Japan's version of haute cuisine. Behind the glass of this high-end restaurant was a peerless view of the western hills and even Mt. Fuji's cone silhouetted in the distance.

Tonight, at the hallway of Kozue, was a long line of the rich, the celebrated, the congenitally impatient crowd in a buzz. Everyone in this queue held a reservation at least an hour overdue. Tourists couldn't even make the line. Inside the burnished dining room, were the tables of power, the elegant and first class service. Covertly, many eyes were drawn to the one table on a window seat, receiving by far the most lavish service of all. Captains of the kitchen hover, presenting delicacies, pouring wines, murmuring obsequiously to two honored guests. One of them, ignored and bemused across the table, was a well-known tv host that endorsed the best cars all over Asia.

This was Hizuri Kuon, 31, highly attractive, free, and still single. Kind sea-green eyes, an intellectual's mouth, Giorgio Armani's most obtrusive, elegant and conservative silk suit on him this evening. The handsome blonde appearance with the highest sexual appeal to all women in Japan. Loyal and wise and generous, and you might. He watched with a quiet twinkle, as the Captains now stepped back, staring nervously at. . .

. . .their most unlikely icon across Ren. Mogami Kyoko, almost 28, wore her most elegant dress over white fitted sweater. Her blue-black hair, the silky straight long curtain behind her shoulder that even made her more attractive to the tv host across from her. Her slender fingers pointed to. . .

"A variation on our squid ink risotto, Miss Mogami," a captain spoke. "Trace of Moselle, to sweeten the stock."

Kyoko quickly and secretly didn't like that idea at all. She shot Ren a sharp look of doubt that made him flash such a gorgeous smile.

"Please – Don't kill us on this one," the captain murmured silently, praying hard. "It's a long shot."

He placed the moist lump of black rice before her. Kyoko took a surprisingly small amount, rolled it over her tongue. Then made a dead flat eye contact with Ren. She nodded, as she admitted to herself that this was actually quite nice.

The captain breathed deep with relief. She turned her hazel eyes to him. It was clear on her tone that they were pals. . .

"I'm writing it up as inventive and confident," Kyoko started, eyeing the dish. "Which it is. Off the record, I'll need an extra boat of the ink. Or a salt shaker."

The captain smiled. "I'll toss a coin," he said. He then stole glances at the far end of the room, towards the kitchen door, where two of his companions were so eager to know of the food critic's verdict. A thumbs up behind him showed it was okay, and the two captains on the door breathed with relief.

As the Captain splits, Ren looked around at the other tables, which made many pairs of eyes awkwardly glance away.

"Tell me – is it ever embarassing, having your bum kissed in public?" Ren asked.

"If your ass isn't chapped, you are not a good-writer of note," Kyoko replied. She glanced at her two remaining waiters, who shamelessly fawn nearby.

"Is it bad to be an editor, and bask only in reflected insincerity?" she asked.

"I've adjusted to that, and thanks for asking," he answered with a calm smile.

Kyoko leaned forward, as if sharing something conspiratorial.

"See the pull of a book like Twenty Chefs, is not who I put in. It's who I leave out," she whispered low.

"Which is everyone you couldn't get in," he muttered, as he forked his dish. He took a good bite.

"Plus some guys whose food I don't like," Kyoko added. She pushed the risotto across to him. Ren lifted his fork to try.

"This fellow from Newsday ever call?" he asked. Kyoko shrugged and pulled a cellular phone out of a large, quite jumbled bag.

"I'll buzz my machine. Inventive and confident, yeah?" she said as she began to dial. Ren tasted the food.

"Needs salt," he murmured.

Kyoko eyed him deeply. "Tell me. Is Newsday a real interview, or just some cute guy you're setting me up w–"

"–I don't send you men, anymore. You don't know what to do with them," he said. Just to test her, he purposefully connected her with few of his friends. Unfortunately, to his joy, no one ever crossed paths with her. Who would, to his goddess?

He watched Kyoko punched in her code on the phone.

"Sometimes I do. Like for two months," she uttered. Ren quirked an eyebrow.

". . . Weeks," Ren murmured.

Kyoko held the phone in her ears and listened as Ren furrowed his brows trying to taste the risotto again.

Over the phone, there was a voice on her answering machine.

"_Hey. . . Kyoko. . It's me. . Sho."_

Kyoko's face lit up all of a sudden. She warmed to the voice just to hear the guileless voice. Ren noticed a smile behind her lips.

"_God, it must be. . . what, months now, huh?" _Sho's voice over spoke.

_"I can't wait to talk to you. . I'm in Osaka at the Ritz Carlton. . ."_

Kyoko looked so impressed and very surprised. Such a fancy place for this guy. Why didn't he dropped at home first if he was actually in Japan?

"_Call me four in the morning or whatever, we gotta talk. Okay? Bye."_

And Kyoko hung up. She still had that look in her eye. Ren had never seen that but just now, and he liked it very much. Unfortunately, that look wasn't for him actually.

"So, who called? The man of the moment?" Ren asked. He placed the fork back on the plate and took his wine glass.

Kyoko continued to smile. She looked up at Ren with a sweet, natural smile that made him liked her even more. A smile that made us like her, too. This was why Ren gulped more wine. The Bohemian sophisticate had vanished and was now overtaken by a goddess of beauty. This enchanting beauty somehow warmed his insides like this wine.

"No, no, the opposite," Kyoko answered. "That's my best friend, Sho Fuwa. . He sounds desperate to talk."

Ren placed the wine glass back on the table.

"Oh, really? The famous singer," Ren said. He might not showed it to her, but he already knew the guy. Somehow a flicker of deep jealousy spread over him like poison. He pushed the risotto back her way.

"I didn't know you two actually had a past," he lied calmly, keeping a straight face.

Kyoko looked at him with a sharpened gaze in her eyes. "Hmm?"

"The look in your eye," Ren added. He just hated to see her blushed right now. This blush too, was clearly not for him. She shook her head, just no way.

"Sophomore year at Tokyo Uni and we had this one hot month," Kyoko started to tell her story. "And, you know me, I got restless. . ."

Of course Ren knew her. She got restless.

"So I get up the nerve to break his heart. I told him there's this dreamy exchange student from Pakistan who wants to, you know. . ."

Yes, Ren also knew. He hated it, but she honestly didn't mean it. It was clear on her eyes that she lied. At least it wasn't real.

"And he gets this. . . look," Kyoko added. "He says, 'I knew I couldn't hold your interest', which, of course, makes me feel like the shallow bitch I've always been. . ."

Ren nodded, yeah. Clearly. But he didn't want to admit that because she really wasn't. He had feelings for her alright!

"Then he says, 'But what makes me want to cry. Is I'm losing the only best friend I ever had. . .'"

Ren heard the truthful feeling, the sound in her voice.

". . . And when he said it, I knew. I felt the same," she said.

There was silence that hung heavy in the room now. She covered with a smile.

"So I cried. For maybe the third time in my life. And I kissed his cheek –"

There was a slight frown curved at the side of Ren's lips.

"–And we've been best friends ever since. . ." Kyoko thought deeply.

Yes, ever since. Her fingers turned her wine glass in thought.

"Nine– no, more than that actually –– Twenty-one years. I mean we grew up together and had been best friends ever since. . . We've seen each other through everything. . . Going to school. Losing jobs, losing parents. . . traveled all over, we've had the best times–"

A knot on Ren's chest throbbed and fell deep. Of course there were other best times that she experienced. Had she forgotten those memorable days they spent at the river? It may happened for just a while, but Ren couldn't forget that. . It was the best time that ever happened in his life. How he wished Kyoko would realize that somehow. . .

"–The best times of my life, maybe. Just drinking and talking. Even over a phone."

Another moment of silence filled the air again, and Ren broke it.

"Go on. It gets interesting, keep moving," Ren urged. "Kindred spirits, eh?"

"No, he's nothing like me," she said. "He's like you, actually. . Only–"

Their eyes met, and for a while Kyoko suddenly felt nervous to the sudden flicker, the same infuriatingly flicker of fire behind his deep sea-green eyes that she saw on their first meeting.

". . .Only what?" Ren asked. Kyoko blinked. She felt the color quickly rose to her cheeks.

"Only. . .only you're handsomer," she murmured shyly. No offense taken, because honestly Ren liked that. He smiled warmly at her.

"He's the salt of the earth. Kind and loyal and generous," Kyoko spoke. "The one constant thing in my life, is he'll always be there."

Ren smiled and bowed his head, as he continued to fork his food. He hid that little change in his face. He didn't want Kyoko to see it, because right now, Ren suddenly felt another throb of pain in his heart. So she forgot that there was actually another person who was also been there for her. . . since she was a child. . He too listened wholeheartedly to her cries and joys. . She totally forgot him. Then, looking deeply into her hazel eyes, he spoke about himself.

"He's still in love with you. ." Ren said tenderly.

Now that stopped her. She stared back into his eyes. She had to say. . .

"Maybe. ." Kyoko said. "But it never gets in the way."

Ren flashed a defeated smile. Oh great, he was talking about himself there. Yet she thought he was talking about that Sho! How many arrows does Cupid had to fire at him now? Did this little god had no mercy at all?

Something she probably hadn't confessed out loud before. Ren understood. He had always seen right through her, if only Kyoko had known that.

"Well. . . he has a true friend in you," he said. He wanted her to know that he saw that. "Whenever my manager tells someone how steadfast he is to me, he always makes me and himself sound boring. I hate that. I mean I got the best manager."

"Solid and genuine is not boring. Sho can be completely insane. . ." Kyoko said.

A young waiter arrived. He set a boat of black squid ink beside her plate.

"There was this one night in Tucson, like seven years ago. . ." Kyoko retold her story. "We got amazingly drunk, I mean, Keith Richards time. . ."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a kid tops off her glass of meursault. He looked nervously at her. It seemed she ignored it for a while.

"God, I haven't thought of this in so long. . ." Kyoko murmured. The waiter hanging now. He openly listened.

"I can even believe we did this. . ." she said Ren saw the guy listening, and gestured to her with his eyes. Kyoko looked up.

"Could you give us a minute?" Kyoko asked, annoyed. The kid was stunned, speechless. People lost jobs for a lot less.

"You won't miss much, promise," Kyoko said with a smile. "I promise there was no sex involved."

His face reddened and he disappeared from sight right away. Ren dropped his fork on the plate.

"Now I've lost interest," he joked. Kyoko smiled at him. She continued.

"He takes a razor from his dinky little dopp kit, cuts his fingertip, takes my hand, does the same to me. . ."

She placed the tips of her index fingers together to show Ren.

"Blood oath," he said as he nodded. She smiled at him.

"He says, 'Swear. When we're both 28, if we've never been married. . . We marry each other!'"

And she laughed. Could he ever believed that? But Ren wasn't smiling. His heart was full of mixed emotions right now for him to be smiling. Kyoko wondered why, as her hazel eyes looked at him for a moment. Ren wished If only she could ever see right through his heart, she would know. But that would never happen, won't it?

Kyoko began to spoon the black squid ink into her risotto.

"See, he figured that would be a sign from God, or someone of comparable authority, that we'd misunderstood our destinies," Kyoko said.

Ren still had this real serious look. Kyoko was still spooning ink.

"We never talked about it again. I don't know what made me think of. . ."

"I do," Ren said quitely.

Kyoko stopped and looked at him. She lifted her spoon, mesmerized by the gravity of his tone. He hated to admit but. . .

"You'll be 28 in three weeks," Ren said. "How old is he?"

The pair of hazel eyes suddenly went wide, staring back at him. . . Holy. Fucking. Shit. Now this hit her like a ton of lead bricks. Kyoko shoveled some swampy risotto into her mouth, without looking.

"You think. . ."

"Yeah. Desperate. To talk." Ren muttered.

It was really disguting for anyone to have watched her eat right now, because Kyoko shoveled in more drippy black goop. Ren never moved an inch nor showed any disgust in his face.

"No. He's not proposing marriage," Kyoko blurted while chewing. "There's no way I'm buying one word of th–"

"–Then why are you compulsively eating? If you're not hysterical?" Ren asked her deep in the eyes.

More went in her mouth. Her lips and mouth were now completely blackish in color. Like a circus clown. More like a pantomimer.

"Kuon–! He can't do that to me!" Kyoko snapped in panic.

"We're about to find out," Ren snapped back.

Ink was now dribbling out of the black hole of her mouth and down her face. She absently dabs a napkin in a daze, without success as the napkin never hit the spot. Ren sighed. He took his own napkin, leaned forward and patted her mouth gently, tenderly. . . keeping some of it from reaching her precious pretty dress and sweater.

"When I turn him down. . ." Kyoko murmured. She finally realized the full weight of the truth. "We'll never be the same."

Ren looked deeply into her eyes. For now, it might be best to support her and just go with the flow with her. She hadn't known anything more about him, especially him being that little kid whom she met during her childhood. She hadn't found it out. . Yet.

But deep inside, Ren felt something different about this, but he kept it all to himself and let Kyoko discover the new phase of her life herself. He wished things won't turn out as planned, because there were other things that he wanted to do with this goddess. . . He wished the gods won't do anything to her and just let this feat of hers become a big fail in the end.

"I have a suggestion. . ." Ren started. Kyoko looked up at him.

"I'll have to kill myself before I call him. . ." she said. Staring into each other's eyes, Ren spoke sadly.

"That was it."

**#~##~#**


	4. Aisle 2: Obscene Call of the Month Club

**Aisle # 2**

A few hours later that evening, inside her bathroom, Kyoko furiously scrubbed her blackened tongue with a toothbrush. Gray foam poured out from her mouth, spattering the oversized basketball jersey she wore as a nightshirt. In the mirror, her troubled hazel eyes dwelled dreamily on Sho, then flicked to the cordless phone standing ominously on the closed toilet lid.

She spatted, stuck her tongue way out. Incredibly black on there. Great. Depressed, terrified, and disfigured for life she really was. . . She rinsed, wiped herself, snatched up the hated and cursed phone, and wandered aimlessly into her bedroom. Since she and Sho had stayed in a condominium, they had picked out the best spot of the building. It revealed a wonderful view of lights gleaming in the city of Tokyo under the curtain of the velvet night.

But the image in this room was a big contrast to the beauty outside. Everything in here was defiantly jumbled, aggressively eclectic. Traces of wonderful taste mixed with I-like-it-you-got-a-problem-with-that? atmosphere. Kyoko stumbled around, rehearsing on the most dreaded script of her lifetime. . .

"This is awkward timing, Sho," she said, breathing heavily. She had never felt this nervous in her life. Ever.

"Um. . No 'um'! Okay. . . I just joined this convent, Sho, and they never give your deposit ba. . ."

She suddenly stopped. Her hazel eyes stared at the pitiful sight that was her reflection on the full-length mirror. Depressed she really was. And shocked. Desperate. She straightened her hair with amazingly cold hands, to look her best. She was as nervous as hell.

"Sho, I'm married," she muttered, not blinking.

Not enough.

". . .and I have two weeks to live."

She changed the tone. . .

"Sho, I'm trying to be gay, don't confuse me," she murmured.

Kyoko turned to continue pacing, and walked straight into a dresser. The sudden bolt stunned her, momentarily.

_'Enough already!' _her own voice on her mind roared furiously. She punched up the number, primping absently in the mirror. When it finally connected. . .

A female voice spoke. "_Good evening. Ritz Carlton, how I may help you?"_

"Hi," Kyoko greeted, holding the reciever tight. "I was calling Fuwa Sho, but seeing it's so late, I could just leave a mes–"

"–_One moment, please."_

–No such luck. She was cut off.

_'What a rude receptionist!'_ Kyoko's voice snapped. She waited on the forever silent tone.

And then. . . she heard a tone picked up.

Then a groggy, yet cool voice. . . The best musical voice Kyoko had ever heard of in her entire life. . . .

"_Hello. . .?"_

It was finally Sho's voice. The sleeping prince who got up and answered the call.

". . . Good evening, sir," Kyoko spoke softly on the receiver. She twirled a tress of her black hair around her forefinger, smiling warmly. "You've been enrolled in the Obscene Call of The Month Club, and th. . ."

"_Hey. .Beautiful! God, it's so good to hear your voice,"_ Sho's voice spoke on the other end.

Kyoko totally forgot herself then. Because right now, it was really good to hear his, too.

"_God– I miss my best friend in life. . ."_

Kyoko felt her heart would burst. Those heartwarming words greatly touched her.

"_. . .I miss you, Kyoko. I miss you so much. . ."_

"I know. . I miss you too," she said softly. She paced the room. "How's singing, Mr. Famous?"

"_You don't know how lonely it is to be working in the studio. Geez– Kyoko. I've been calling you for days!"_

"Yeah, well my old machine kept eating messages," Kyoko said. She sat on the edge of the bed. "I tried constructively ignoring it in hopes of improvement, but finally. . ."

This time, Sho's voice sounded urgent.

"_Look, I have to ask you something. . ."_

Kyoko's eyes were suddenly wide. She swallowed, hard.

"_Something so incredibly important, that if you turn me down, I don't know what I'll d–"_

"–I just have to tell you this one thing first, okay?" Kyoko cut off brightly. Now she breathe deep.

"I-I mean. . this will hand you the biggest laugh of your adult life. . ."

There was silence at the other end of the line. And an air of silence hung heavily in the room.

_'Come on girl, suck it up!'_ Kyoko thought.

Kyoko stood up and paced across the room, heading towards the open doors that lead to the balcony outside. Gentle evening breeze swept generously throughout the room.

"Um, I was thinking about you, and I remembered this unbelievably insane night we spent together in Tucson, like a thousand years ago?" Kyoko began, looking at the quiet lights of the city.

And there was more silence. Really quiet.

"I mean, there's no way you could possibly remember the–"

"–_Are you kidding?" _Sho's voice spoke ever softly. _"You're kidding. . ."_

Now this stopped her. She was not kidding. Like a brick wall –– the cool, sweetness in his voice. .

"_I think about that night all the time. . ."_

Dear God, any minute and she's going to have a heart attack.

"_But it's not why I called. . ."_

Kyoko blinked. So it's not. And just as a tsunami of relief began to swept away. . .

"_I called because I met someone."_

And Kyoko's smile broke off. Like a spine snapping. Because she felt there totally was something different in his voice right now. This was her first time to have heard him this serious. Really serious.

She went back inside her room.

"Well, that's great," she said, standing near her bed. "You haven't really had anybody since Dingbat Jennylee. . ."

"_No. You don't understand. I've never felt this way about anybody!"_

Never. Kyoko sat down, hard. Supposed to be on the bed but right on the floor. Really hard.

"_And she's all wrong for me!"_

She struggled to sit up, clinging to the bed for life. "Well, somet. . ."

"_I mean she's a junior at Tokyo University, she's twenty years old – but looked so much like sixteen! Like when you're in high school."_

Like when. Kyoko's mouth was suddenly dry.

"_And her dad is like this billionaire who owns the TV Tokyo, Panasonic and some cable empire, and you know how I've always been miserably awkward around those kinda stuffed suits. . ."_

She was finally making her mouth work, at least. . .

"Well, sure. . Sure."

"_But they're so down to earth, such wonderful people. . ."_

Kyoko felt there was a huge block of ice crushing down at her.

"You've met her parents. . ."

"_Well. Sure."_ Sho replied quietly.

Wow.

"_See. . . We're getting married. This Sunday."_

What the fuck? That fast?! There was a big knife in her heart. Kyoko can scarcely breathe.

"Sho, it's Wednesday night," she protested in a panic. "You can't possibly be getting married on a Su–"

"–_Actually, it all starts tomorrow. It's one of those four-day weddings in the West, with all the traditional events, and like ten million people flying in from Madagascar such."_

Kyoko spoke incredibly lame.

"Aren't you. . . working this weekend? I mean, is that responsible?"

"_Well, I was just done with my songs and recorded them. The producer's letting me do an arrangement to this single. That's Frank. . ."_

". . .Sanada, the arranger, yeah," Kyoko murmured, barely audible. She stared at her own self in the mirror.

"_Kyoko. I'm scared."_

A straw to lunge at. She stared at the picture of both of them. It was when they were in high school, when they both won the student council votes. He had his arm across her shoulder, holding her tight. They were beaming happily.

With her cold, shaking fingers, she caressed the golden frame on Sho's side gently. Painfully.

"Well, maybe we should talk ab–"

"–_I need you."_

These words were just so heartfelt. A lifetime to emotion welling in her eyes. Suddenly, a stream of tears fell down her cold cheeks.

"_If you can't come. And hold my hand. I'll never get through this."_

Oh.

"_Kyoko. . Please come, please. . . Please. . ."_

Kyoko forced a smile.

"W-well. . Sho. . ."

"_I can't wait for you to meet her!"_

* * *

At the break of dawn, the closet, the armoire with all the drawers were wide open, adding to the mess all over the place.

Two huge suitcases lay open on the bed, into which Kyoko was flinging clothes, as she fumbled to smoke and dial at the same time. She paced across the room and picked out a hanger with a dress, holding the reciever with dear life against her chin.

Over phone she could hear the answering machine.

"_You've reached Hizuri and Kuon. Brevity will be appreciated."_

BEEP.

In a complete rage, Kyoko fired away.

"IT'S ME AGAIN, WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS UP HAVING SAFE SEX?"

She snatched up a tiny, clingy, sexy red dress. Her lips pouted at it.

"OR, IN THE ALTERNATIVE, WHY AREN'T YOU INTERRUPTING IT TO ANSWER THE DAMN FUCKING PHONE?"

Kyoko held the dress against her body. It was actually very hot.

"YOU, YOU, YOU! IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, ISN'T IT?"

She clicked the phone off and threw it to the bed. She paced the room and grabbed a wine bottle. She drank gulps of it. She slammed it on the dresser, went back to face the mirror, and raised the skirt a little higher. It greatly showed her long, fair asset.

But somehow, the effect lacked something, and she never felt satisfied with it. Why so when the person she wanted so much to please with this hot dress was now taken by someone else?

Kyoko sighed deeply, and stared in the mirror. The sudden thought of him marrying within a few days sent such a high voltage shock to her. Just when she was about to finally confess. . . A throbbing knot ached painfully against her chest. Kyoko fought the water that started to well up in her eyes.

She didn't want all this. . . This was like watching the end of her life.

"_Sho. . ."_

**#~##~#**

* * *

_Fan Acknowledgement: I'd like to feature my special readers for the Epilogue. . ._

**Daredevil girl, SB-KMS-OSN-OHSHC-EDLA****, Sekisetsu7, KuroiRyoko, JCB13: **_Thank you so much! I'm glad you love the story. Thank you also for waiting! :)_

**misao97: **_hehehe, this is my very first time to have a reader who sees my Kuon in the story as the sexy beast! Yes, I did it! And thank you so much for loving it. I'm glad that you viewed Sho in the light that I want my readers to see. He isn't the idiot that the manga has made him. In this fic I gave him the chance to be a proper man that would somehow level Ren's in the manga. I'll do my best Misao-chan! Thank you so much for the love!_

**shirnyl d: **_Diri rako magbisaya dai hehehe :D Ready nako na naay mga readers na maglibog sa image ni Sho, and yes crush ng bayan jud sya kay naa niya tanan – Gusto ko na no.1 sya sa tanan. Mao na akong gusto ipakita ninyo. Sige lang in the next chapters dili naka maglibog hehehe. Salamat kaau na ganahan ka sa akong story! Lab you dai!_

**Lauru: **_Thank you for waiting for me. Don't worry you'll get the next pages. It's complete after all. Thanks again!_

**bloomnskyrules: **_hehehe, sshh! We will get to that answer later on. We will see! For now, I cannot say yes or no. There might be a twist somewhere, I'm not sure! Hehehe! Thanks for the love! _

_To all readers of Chapter 1. . ._

**SHAJRIN: **_Thank you! Yes, I also thought the same way. :) Thanks for the love!_

**Lauru: **_Heeey. . I see you again! Thank you for waiting for me! I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

**Daredevil girl: **_You too! Hehehe! Hi dear. I know right, I was giggling literally while writing the chapter. I feel sorry for Kuon too. And I like the chemistry he and Kyoko shared. I'm happy that you like the story! Thank you!_

**D2497403: **_Oh, thank you so much for pointing Ren's age! I totally forgot and just went on a whim! Yes, he's 4 years older than her. I corrected the chapter because of it. Thank you so much! And I'm glad that you liked the story too! Thanks again dear! :)_

**Guest: **_May I know which part you're confused on? If it's everything, then lol! Okay, so that you will understand, I'll start with the fanfic. It's set in an alternate universe because I cut off the story from the moment Sho invited Kyoko to be with him in Kyoto in the manga. I made Kyoko and Sho the closest best friends in the neighborhood. And I made Kyoko the approachable type in school instead of the hated girl in the manga without any friends. Here she had many friends. Her classmates love her. I also made her intelligent, but in 2__nd__ place, next to Sho. Now with Sho: his personality is different here than in the manga. I gave him the chance to be a proper guy that would somehow level Ren's in the manga, instead of being a complete immature idiot. So I made him the no.1 in almost everything in school. If in the manga, he sees Kyoko as the plain girl, here – he cherished Kyoko entirely and their relationship as best of friends. For Kyoko in this story: there was completely no revenge nor a Pandora Box with demons in it – no. Not even Chicken Bo or Natsu or Setsu! Lol Because I didn't made her overhear a conversation of Sho with his manager, as what was in the manga. Instead, after staying in Tokyo, she worked different jobs while studying college. Then she graduated and became a famous writer on this top newspaper with her own column on the Lifestyle section, and as a food critic. She and Sho stayed together, yet they never see each other because both of them were so busy with work. So I never gave her the chance to overhear any conversation at all that would make her feel mad at Sho. So here in this fanfic, she is still very in love with Sho. And you will soon understand what I meant when you see the next page. :) And to erase that doubt whether I have completed it or not: Yes, I have also completed the story. Don't worry, it's complete! I mainly set a schedule of release on the chapters, as I'm busy with work – I'm a kinder teacher, I took masters and I'm a mom to a cute 2 yr-old son, so my time on writing a fanfic is only limited – I haven't updated my Final Thread:Encore too because of it. I got the chance to write a fanfic like this since I'm currently on my summer break. Thank you so much for liking the story! :)_

**NamesCat: **_Wow. . Thank you so much dear! I'm glad that you enjoyed the story! I've sent you a PM right away about Kyoko freaking out, to clarify things. Don't worry, you will understand soon when you get to read the next chapters. Thank you for loving it! Stay tune!_

**misao97: **_He's Kuon. I purposefully referred him as Ren instead of Kuon, because we know him as the Ren in the manga. In my part, I find it hard to write him as Kuon, because the person that would get into my mind instead as I go along deeper in the picture is his darker side. But if I just say Ren, I can picture him as the Ren but the good Kuon hair, eyes and everything. The real him. I'm feeling more comfortable writing that way. It's just the name, dear. Lol, it's also so that I can type faster. :D _

**To all who fave, followed and everyone:**_ From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much guys for loving my story. I'll do my best to give you a great fanfic that you will enjoy. I also had fun writing it. Honestly, your reviews really made me smile and laugh heartily. I'm really glad. Thank you so much again! Stay tune for the next pages of My Best Friend's Wedding! I'm looking forward to share the rest of the chapters to all of you. _

_Keep in touch! If you're confused, bothered or if there's anything that you'd like to point out about the story, feel free to open them up to me. I will explain it to you so that you'll understand. . There might be things that I forgot to mention or haven't mentioned at all in the story, so I have to clarify them out to you, or I can make changes. It all depends. Ok? _

_Love you all! Mwah! See you at Chapter 3!_

_~MrAZie :)_


	5. Aisle 3: Off to Steal the Bride's Fella!

**Aisle # 3**

The following early morning, there was a pair of male feet entering inside the condominium silently. The door was closed to a soft shut, and the black shoes continued to pace quietly inside the living room. There were a surprising number of bottles scattered on the floor, a tray with an empty ice bucket and tong. Cigarettes everywhere. Then a few yards away, to this open bedroom, was the most pitiful sight. Together with some sleeping pills on the floor lay many unchosen clothes, few pages of newspaper and another set of bottles. On the opposite side of the room were two big luggage ready. The feet reached the queen sized bed, into which lay the sleeping beauty, who never bothered to cover herself with the comforter.

Kyoko's long, silky hair lay blue-black against the white sheets. The figure sat carefully beside her, and with his hand gently swept the tangled tresses of hair away from her face. It tucked the curtain behind her ear. Then the hand caressed her cold cheek. A forefinger touched the mole just right near her eye. The pinkish bags showed a great number of times that she tried to sleep last night. It was clear that the whole evening was entirely spent with a pool of tears, alcohol and depression. The sight of this supposedly goddess was just too painful to bear. . . .

Kyoko's weak figure moved slowly, and her beautiful eyes fluttered open. When it saw the figure, the hazel eyes stared wide in surprise. Then it shed tears right away.

Sitting in front of her was Ren, cool with his shirt underneath his silk suit jacket and black flannel pants. He never took off his shoes. He merely sat there gazing at her quietly. His eyes bore a flicker of sincere worry and love.

A warm, genuine smile flashed across his lips.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," his cool voice greeted softly. "You didn't think I'd come here, do you?"

Fair white arms flung weakly around Ren, holding him tight in an embrace.

"Kuon–! Kuon!" Kyoko cried helplessly. "I don't know what to do–!"

Inside, a knot of pain throbbed at Ren's chest. There was no need for him to ask, he did not need it. So it was fail phone call then. But still, he could not take this sight at all, to have seen Kyoko this hurt. She was shaking terribly in his arms. Her hands gripped him tight and they were cold. She was cold.

He wrapped his arms around her tight and patted her back.

"Come on. . that's enough," Ren said softly. He pulled apart, and he caught her tearful face in his hands.

They stared at each other deeply. His forefinger wiped a hot stream falling down her cheek away.

"I can't take it anymore to see you like this. . ." he whispered tenderly.

She bowed in embarrassment and he caught it again, holding her face close.

"You've been drowning yourself the entire night. . . Well you always do this every time you're down. It's not good for your health. . . Don't do it again, okay?"

Kyoko stared back into the deep sea-green eyes. For the first time, she saw a spark of worry in them. She nodded quietly in his hand.

"Please, Kyoko. Please– Promise me. . ." he said tenderly.

Somehow the loving concern in his voice warmed the pain that could not escape from her body. His forehead touched hers, and his eyes stared at her deeper.

"Promise me, Kyoko. . . I don't want to lose you. . ."

He caressed her face, then leaned forward and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

Looking deeply into his eyes, she nodded again.

"Mm. . I promise. ." Kyoko replied. But she could not hold another water that welled up in her eyes in front of him anymore.

"I can't believe it. . ." she murmured, turning her face away. "You don't belive this. He met someone."

"It is to be expected. ."

"And he's going to marry her this Sunday."

Ren's eyes went wide. The truth on this messy place and her state of depression was finally answered.

"I thought you told him," he said, shocked. Kyoko looked back at him.

"I was about to."

* * *

The rest of the morning, Ren drove his LaFerrari up the ramp to All Nippon Airways departures. Kyoko, wind-whipped, tried to light a fresh cigarette from the butt of the last one. Ren glanced over. His eyes showed hate for seeing this.

"You can't get lung cancer and die in four days," Ren muttered, intent behind the wheel as the car rushed past the road. "Go to Plan B."

She sucked her cigarette deep. Really deep.

"You have no appropriate sense of emergency," Kyoko shot back. "My best friend is ruining his life."

Without a word, his hand snatched the cigarette from her lip and threw it out the window beside him. Surprisingly, compared to when she did before, now she never protested at all.

"No, he's ruining yours," Ren said.

"Same difference. If you love someone, it's your duty to save them from themselves."

Ren smirked. "You have a real philosophy of life."

"It's called the Law of Love, asshole," she said, tight enough to snap. Now she was at the edge of tears. Staring out at the skyscrapers, she clung to her seatbelt, as he eased to the curb.

As the car dashed straight, Ren stole glances at her. Those hazel eyes were about to cry again. He heaved a painful sigh yet he held his own self back. The monster in his stomach roared mad.

He spoke gently, his voice full of worry. "Listen, Kyoko. Why don't we stop and have a drink? You could catch a later fl–"

"–No, no, no, no, no. I'm a busy girl," she snapped. "I've got exactly four days to break up a wedding, steal the bride's fella and I haven't one clue how to do it. He's adored me ever since we met around five–"

She finally looked at him. Ren didn't say anything, and kept driving silently.

"–and he's in love with everyday for twenty-one goddamn years. Me! This is my one chance at happiness. I have to be ruthless!"

"I can see why," Ren said. Good thing she never saw a slight frown at the side of his lip.

"She knows him maybe five seconds, plus she has billions of yen," Kyoko added furiously. "Plus she's perfect, so don't go feeling sorry for Miss Pre-Teen Japan!"

No he's not. So her voice softened. Ren can feel the hurt in it.

"And don't go feeling sorry for me," she muttered. "You don't know me that well. We're only friends."

"I stand corrected," he said softly.

The red car halted to a stop. Ren and Kyoko looked at each other for a moment. There were tears now in her eyes. Ren could never stood it anymore. His hand reached out and with his forefinger wiped the stream away.

"I'm making a big mistake, huh?" Kyoko asked tenderly. Ren shrugged.

"Maybe you'll learn something. . ."

He pulled his hand from the transmission, and wrapped his hand over hers. She looked down at it. She laid her other hand above it.

"I'm gonna bring him back, man," Kyoko murmured. "Against all odds, y'know. . . 'Coz if I don't. . ."

She wrapped her fingers around his.

". . . I gotta live with it forever."

She looked up and stared sadly into his sea-green eyes.

"And at my wedding. I'll be the only bride with her own best man. . ."

Kyoko leaned forward and kissed his lips. She settled herself and jumped out of his car. Ren saw her broke down, then wiped her face as she yanked her bags from the back. She fought hard with a brave smile when she faced him. They trade small salutes, and Ren stared at her weak back.

_'Yeah. . . I actually knew you ever since when you were five,'_ Ren thought to himself. _'And I can't help but feel so sorry for you. . I just wish this chance for you will be lost. . . That's what I kept praying. . .'_

Ren fought a deep sigh, watching her gone.

"If only you knew, Kyoko. . ." Ren spoke softly, gripping the wheel tight with his hand. "If you were feeling what I've been feeling, then you would know how it feels. . ."

* * *

That morning, the jetway disgorged passengers into the swarming ant colony called Osaka International Airport. Kyoko lugged multiple carry-ons, trying to pull a few tresses of her hair into place, nervous as a schoolgirl, looking around, and. . .

. . .Finally, there he was. Sho. He was tall and square-shouldered, a boyish-handsome grin, a quite unruly shock of blonde hair. There was also the familiar sparkling earring on his ear. He looked so gorgeous, sweet, and just dangerous enough to be very irresistible. Worthwhile stakes. His face lighted up to see her. He quickly hurried on the way, rushing past through the crowd.

"Kyoko!" he called out. She ran fast.

"Sho!" she cried loud. "Sho!"

Kyoko ran to his arms, shedding bags along the way, slamming off heedless victims that were the pitiful civilians of Osaka, to be swept off the earth in strong arms holding her tight, spun around, laughing like crazy, their cheeks tight together. When he set her down, he kissed her nose. His arms were still around her. How Kyoko wished time would stop so she would stay within the safety of this circle of arms.

"Can you believe it?" Sho murmured. "Can you believe I'm actually gonna do this?"

Kyoko was lost in his eyes. How she missed him so much!

"Not hardly," she replied softly. Sho beamed brightly, and turned. Kyoko followed his gaze, and. . .

There she was. . .

"Nanokura Mimori," Sho introduced, pointing to a young lady in front of them.

She was 20 –– as Sho had told Kyoko in that phone call –– and slender, but it was definitely a body to die for. Her long straight hair was as raven as hers, but not as beautiful and not blue-black as Kyoko's. She had brown eyes. The face was striking, not at all perky and vapid, but lovely and interesting. Worst of all, intelligent.

Mimori walked towards them purposefully, her eyes locked to the woman in her fiancee's arms. At the last moment, Sho released Kyoko. Mimori rushed forward, and threw her arms around the startled visitor. She held her tight, with such genuine warmth that Kyoko can only, slowly, hug back. Sho beamed while watching them.

The women broke apart. Mimori's eyes continued to sparkle as her musical voice spoke.

"I can't believe this," she said, looking at Kyoko. "This just makes everything so perfect."

Her arms stayed around the slightly dazed Kyoko. The younger girl leaned close, and confided. . .

"All I've heard, from the day I met Sho, is Kyoko this, and Kyoko that. . ."

"Well, we're. . ."

"I think the best part of marrying this guy is finding you," Mimori said, smiling brightly up at her. Her eyes were still alive with joy and intimacy.

"I've never had a sister," Mimori said warmly.

"Finally, I've found that in you. . ."

**#~##~#  
**

* * *

_Fan Acknowledgement: I'd like to mention the special readers of Chapter 2. . ._

**Sekisetsu7: **_You got that right dear! Hehehe, yeah, Kyoko's really scary when freaked out and pissed. Thanks for the love! :D_

**misao97: **_Awww. . . Thank you dear! I feel bad for Kyoko too. Unlike in the manga, here I don't hate Sho at all. I understand how bad it must felt to have a chance to see someone and not Kyoko, but I'm admired by his honesty in opening to Kyoko about the truth, while still admiring her as that special someone in his life. I think this is better than the him in the manga, where he labeled Kyoko as plain, plus Kyoko had overheard that. Thanks for the support! Love you too!_

**Daredevil girl: **_Yeah, it truly is a big shock. . But at least Sho wasn't like in the manga. He's not as ruthlessly rude to Kyoko here and was honest in opening up that truth to her while also keeping her as his best friend. Unlike in the manga where he just threw her away. And yes! Hahaha! She was just awesome on the phone! That's what I enjoyed writing the most. When she's freaking out and pissed. I hope Ren's not electrocuted there. :D_

**Perfect Beauty: **_Hahahahaha! Yes, that was surely priceless to me too! :D_

**shirnyl d, Otaku12367: **_No. not with someone. It's actually because the machine said 'Hizuri' and 'Kuon', that's why Kyoko kind of joked angrily there, telling the two names to just go and have sex, while freaking out at the same time. It's not that Ren had sex with someone. It's because Ren jokingly mentioned his name separately. Hehehehe! Don't worry about that! Thanks for the love still!_

**To everyone who followed and favorited: **_Thank you so much for the love and support for the story. I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it. It made me happy that you like how the story goes, and I'm looking forward to giving you more pages to enjoy. _

_Again, from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank all of you guys for loving the story. All your reviews really kept me smiling and laughing. Plus you were honest in giving your opinions and confusions. . If there's anything you'd like to point out, just say it and I'll clarify it to you. :D _

_Stay tune to the next page of My __Best Friend's Wedding! Thanks for the love everyone!_

_ I love you all too!_

_~MrAZie :)_


	6. Aisle 4: The Fitting Session

**Aisle #4**

That day, right after they picked up Kyoko from the airport, Mimori tore down the throughway of Osaka City in her Mitsubishi Spyder convertible, a dashing, confident yet kind of a reckless driver –– an aggressive one. Kyoko rode shotgun, hair flying, a total electrocuted wreck, in the front passenger seat of the open convertible. Kyoko felt her soul would flew out any moment. She clung to her seatbelt and with the other hand, held the top door on her side for dear life. Sho was happily leaned on the little platform behind their seats, his arms out. The roar of the wind made it so impossible for him to hear them.

"My heart's in my throat, here!" Mimori spoke loud as she drove. "Right off, I have to ask this monstrous favor. . ."

"You need a few million yen!" Kyoko demmanded, as louder as she was. Mimori glanced over. She amazingly drove at eighty miles an hour right now. A bittersweet look on her face.

"Dry. Just like he said," she spoke.

Kyoko's eyes were at once admiring and regretful.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I can be quick. I can even be funny," Mimori said with a smile.

Kyoko just shook her head. What an endearing youngster this was.

"But I can't be dry," she added.

"Can you watch the road?" Kyoko asked, deeply annoyed. And scared as shit. She gripped her seat belt tighter.

"See. Dry. It's in the delivery." Mimori looked back to the highway. "This is a very presumptuous and burdensome fav–"

"–You want a menage on your wedding night," Kyoko blurted.

"No, that wouldn't be burdensome," Mimori answered, straight back.

Kyoko studied the delicate, angular profile of this young lady. Hard not to like this kid, Kyoko thought.

"My classmate, Emi-san shattered her pelvis line dancing in Abeline on Spring Break," Mimori said. She looked over, and flashed Kyoko the sweetest smile.

"Kyoko. Be my maid of honor."

Kyoko could hardly believe this. She just blinked.

"You can't believe what it'd cost to bring in a temp," Mimori added.

"Uh. . How about promoting a bridesmaid?" Kyoko protested loud. The car shot faster down the road. "Someone you know for at least forty-five minutes."

A huge truck blasted his horn as the purple convertible swept past. Mimori was just fearless, oblivious, and analytical behind the wheel. . . She ignored the loud horn completely, as if the truck wasn't there and continued driving. As fast as usual.

"The bridesmaids are my only two female relatives under forty," Mimori said. "Fraternal twin debutantes from Tokyo, who are basically vengeful sluts. With amazing bodies!"

"So which was the disqualifying factor?" Kyoko asked, curious.

"The twin part," she answered. "I like to remain impartial in my contempt."

Mimori saw the off-ramp, and sliced across four lanes of speeding bullets in a heart-stopping nanosecond. Kyoko's stomach flipped out, her heart stopped for a second. She felt as if death was about to overtake her. This kid was so insane! She could drive anywhere this devil. Kyoko had to pound her chest to get her heart started again. She looked back to see if Sho fell out. . .

. . .but he was absolutely and absurdly wind-blown. Humming a tune of his song, he gave her a beautiful grinning thumbs-up. He loved this stuff, and he truly enjoyed it.

"This means I have four days to make you my new best friend. ." Mimori said. Kyoko looked at her, speechless.

". .And since I already know everything about you. Including intimate facts I'm moritified to have heard, but too envious to forget. It's time for you to learn things about me. . ."

She eased the car off the freeway. She met Kyoko's glance and continued.

"Force yourself," she said. "To get personal."

Kyoko smiled to this challenge. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Later in the morning, Kyoko, Sho and Mimori were at a finest dress shop in Shinbaishi Area. The entire high-end place was just stunning. High-ceiling, soft light, large, golden rococo mirrors, Louis Quatorze sofas and chairs. A vintage feel. Sho wandered restlessly, fished out of water among designer displays and stylish female patrons. He took a look at his wristwatch. They still have time, he thought as his eyes watched a dressing room at the far end.

Inside a period sitting room, ringed with mirrors along its tapestried walls, was Mimori. She sat on a Louise Treize loveseat next to a stack of costly gowns. Her meticulous eyes watched intently, with an expertise beyond her years, as Kyoko stood on a platform. A seamstress fitted her into a sleek pale daffodil-colored gown. There were pins everywhere, as the seamstress struggled towards a perfect fit on her tight, hourglass figure. The spectacled lady and Kyoko continuously looked up at Mimori for approval.

"If you'd rather the lilac. . ." Mimori suggested.

Kyoko shook her head. She liked this gown's color better. This one was beautiful, and suited her very well. Because aside from making her look so sexy, the color made her mother of pearl skin even fairier.

"I thought bridesmaids had to wear the same dress," Kyoko said.

"Not you. You won't be comfortable unless you're distinctive," Mimori said.

Kyoko glanced over her. "What else did he tell you. . ."

Mimori shrugged innocently.

"Well, for one. . . you hate weddings, you never go," she said.

Kyoko's eyes went back to the mirror. Oh. Well, yeah.

"You're not up for anything conventional, or popularly assumed to be female priorities. Including marriage. Or romance. Or even. . ."

And she stopped. Not wanting to offend her, she spoke softly.

". . .Not even love."

The look held Kyoko deep. The seamstress kept working around her, as if she was deaf.

"That's why Sho and I were the wrong fit. Right from the start," Kyoko murmured.

"He said that, too."

Mimori stood up and walked to the platform. She smoothed her hand over the fabric down Kyoko's back, along her hips. She communicated snapply to the seamstress with her irritated expression. Then she faced her.

"Well, I thought I was like you," she uttered, staring at Kyoko's reflection in the mirror. "And proud to be. Until I met rumpled, smelly old Sho. . ."

Pins started to come out. Mimori points, these, too! Rumpled and smelly huh! He's the school's crush the entire high school years for God's sake!

"And then I found I was just a sentimental schmuck. Like all those flighty nitwits I'd always pitied."

She leaned forward so they can look at each other. "Funny world, huh?" Mimori said with a grin. Kyoko swallowed. Hard. It was that.

"I need a smoke."

And before anyone can breathe, Kyoko stepped off the platform, ripping the living shit out of the gown, right down the entire side. The seamstress' eyes flash wide open in an abject horror. Clearly mortified by the sight of her work. Kyoko, a deer in headlights, looks quickly around at the evidence of her screw-up in six different mirrors.

But Mimori looked alright with it, instead of being irritated. She just stepped to her, fingered the tear. . .

"It's mostly the seam," she said calmly. Then flashed Kyoko a comforting smile. "Let's get this to Carlos-san."

And unzipped Kyoko down the back. In her rush to step out immediately, Kyoko stumbled, but her arms are pinned by the pulled-down dress and she just toppled down the floor like a felled oak, thudded on her face, the gown ripping some more. The poor seamstress screamed like an idiot.

Then. Silence, an air of quietness hung heavily inside the room. Kyoko looked up helplessly, a trussed hog, bound like an awakened mummy in her dress.

"Just. Don't. Move." Mimori commanded firmly.

Like you talk to a three-year-old! Deftly, Mimori pulled the dress free, leaving Kyoko only in her lace underwear. She signaled to the seamstress.

"Let's go."

Kyoko struggled to get up. "Don't you have to be somewh–"

"–just my bridal shower," Mimori blurted out as if nothing happened. "And Sho has to meet our dads and the groomsmen at Osaka Dome for a one-thirty game of Orfix Buffaloes."

She opened the door–

"Other than that. . ."

–and closed it solid. Gone.

* * *

Later, inside the dressing room, Kyoko sat on the loveseat in her white lace, push-up bra and panties, lighting one cigarette from the butt of another. Suddenly, she heard an arugment outside the door. She strained to listen. It did sounded so much like Sho and Mimori. She couldn't make out the words clearly, just loud storms firing at each other.

Kyoko jumped up, dashed for the door, stubbing her toe on the platform.

_'SHIT!'_ Kyoko's voice screamed to the pain. She fell heavily against the door with a thud that made her wince more, and. . .

. . .somehow the argument stopped. Damn. She opened the door a crack. Saw nothing. She opened it wider to reveal a teenaged boy staring straight at her. He sent a true shit-eating grin and she slammed the door hard enough to rattle the entire walls. She paced the room furiously, helplessly, arms around her slightly cold, half-naked self, fuming. . Until. . .

She heard soft knocks. The door opened a crack, and her daffodil-colored gown came through it. Embarassed, Kyoko barely spoke.

"Come in, and shut the. . ." She stopped. Because it was now Sho who had entered inside. With the dress. And not blinking.

". . . door. . ."

So he did. She flushed furiously pink and snatched up her own clothes, which were characteristically tangled in a heap, and tried desperately to untangle them enough to cover herself. Sho was amazed and amused by her funny embarassment.

Sho can't keep himself from laughing softly. "Should I turn around, or someth–"

"–Sho, I'm in my underwear!" Kyoko protested loud. She tore at her clothes, only making more of a mess.

Sho gave up and sighed. He walked calmly towards her. "Come on. . . We've seen each other a lot more naked than this."

She seemed ready to rip her clothes apart, so he gently took them from her hands. Kyoko tried to stand unselfconsciously and nervously this close in front of him as he easily untangled them.

"I mean. . We were skinny-dipping in Greece, just as pals, less than three years ago," he spoke. "We always did, without a care in the world."

She grabbed the clothes and covered the front of herself. Looking at him with a mix of emotions she couldn't quite begin to sort out. Especially with the way she looked right now.

"Things are different now," she said. Sho looked deeply in her eyes. He nodded, a little sadly. Guess they were.

He caught her gaze with his deep stare, and spoke softly. "Well. . . I leave with two thoughts in my mind. . ."

He walked to the door amid the silence in the room. He placed his hand on the latch, and looked back. . . His voice was even softer.

"Honestly. You're still a very pretty girl. . ." he said tenderly. "You always are. . . Without compare. . . Not even. . ."

Kyoko held her breath, staring back at him. He spoke softly.

". . .not even Mimori."

Without a blink, the look held themselves deeper. And held it more. There was such feeling on both sides, she didn't know what to make of it. . . She swallowed hard. She found it hard to keep her voice even. But now it was softer than his.

"What's the sec. . ."

Sho blinked.

"Mirrors."

And he was gone, out of sight. Kyoko looked around and saw six different views of her uncovered backside. With the pretty white thong on her flanks, an exquisite sight that made her mother of pearl skin even fairer. Hmm. And she turned to the the front, and saw six gorgeous views of her wonderful cleavage, and tight hourglass figure of her fair body. Oh God, so this was why he never blinked once. Hmm.

He 'left with two thoughts on his mind,' huh?

Mimori, she was toast!

**#~##~#**

* * *

Fan Acknowledgement: To all the special readers of Chapter 3. . .

**Guest: **_Wow, thank you so much! Yes Kuon held himself back to give Kyoko a chance to at least express her feelings about Sho and maybe to take him back. I don't know but he has other plans why he did so. Thanks for the love! :D_

**Otaku12367: **_Even best friends could do that in the airport! Lol They've been together for a very long time and had been away from each other for quite some time so they missed each other that much. It's romantic for me in a way, but yes it's unexpected that while they did that someone else was there._

**NamesCat: **_The course of love never did run smooth. . . There is no such thing as no pain when it comes to love, everyone has to feel it. That's what I've been feeling too when I wrote the chapter. I feel pity for Kyoko :)_

**SHAJRIN: **_I was thinking about that too, but it's best if Kyoko will go alone. That way she'll have more time to think about it herself. As for Mimori, she's kind of like that – the one you're thinking about. :) And no, Sho is not a bad guy too. The answer is obvious who it is. :D_

**Sekisetsu7: **_Awww, thank you so much honey. I love you even more! :D It feels good to communicate with you guys. It's always home. . Oh, I was thinking about you on that (because I want to see your reaction on it hehehe): there definitely is a big disaster coming, but that will come in the later chapters. As of now, I'm letting Kyoko go all out with her plan in taking Sho. Stay tune! ^_~_

**Daredevil girl: **_Let's keep our fingers crossed! When it's Ren something will definitely happen, so let's keep on hoping dear!_

**Perfect Beauty: **_I'm glad that you see Ren the way I want you guys to see it. :D Let's never give up and wish for the best on that realization. It will definitely come, it's Ren we're talking about. I wish for the best on Kyoko too._

_Aside from the chapter reviewers above, who also faved and followed the story, I also forgot to mention other special readers who did the same. . ._

**KuroiRyoko, Mitsuki-chan 148, 2x2justfau, Cana99, Kane Ookami, beautiful-dark8, booked18, kisekinosedai, misao97, naoya-chan, ndngrl14, peykar, saerider, shirnyl d, xxDCxx:**

_To all of you guys, and everyone, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. . I'm glad that you enjoyed reading the story and loved it too. I hope you will also stay for the rest of the chapters to come. _ _If there's anything you'd like to tell me, or if you're confused or want to give me tips, anything, feel free to comment on the reviews– I'd reply to them or feature it in the acknowledgement. _

_Thanks again for all the love! _ _Stay tune for the next chapter of My Best Friend's Wedding! :)_

_I love you all,_

_~Mr. A to Z_


	7. Aisle 5: You On A Pedestal

_*****You might forget: In the manga, the elder actress that played Mio in the original 'Tsukigomori' movie was played by Fanshui. Remember in the anime, the one who scolded Kyoko? And was the one who will portray as Mio's mother in Dark Moon? Yes, it's that woman. I used her here in the story, so don't be confused. This is her. _

_:)_ _Enjoy My Best Friend's Wedding!  
_

* * *

__**Aisle #5**

At the underground garage of Osaka Imperial Hotel, the parking valets waited by their stand as the purple convertible Spyder pulled up. These girls must be late for something, the way they're jumping out of the car. Such a nanosecond rush. Kyoko never bothered to take off her sunglasses. She couldn't help but muttered snappily under her breath, as she closed the door.

". . . Wow. Luckiest guy in the Northern Fucking Asia, is all I'm s. . ."

"–What? Because I'm a little misunderstood," Mimori said. Her eyes looked a little confused. She placed her sunglasses into her lush apple green Gucci handbag.

". . . Most sentimental schmucks in bullshit Japan I pity want a honeymoon after their wedding. Just to top it off."

The valet gave Mimori her ticket.

"I can't expect the NBA to hold up the playoffs," Mimori said. She tried to catch up to Kyoko, as they were walking fast toward the garage elevators. . .

"You know. I'm excited Sports Illustrated gave him this kind of shot, he's only there a ye–"

"–So your honeymoon is exactly where?" Kyoko interrupted as she pushed up her sunglasses.

Well. . .

"It depends," Mimori answered. "If San Antonio sweeps Sacramento, we could start there. Or Phoenix. Or depending on Indiana–Clevel–"

"–garden sports, all. Little swing of maybe fifty degrees Fahrenheit, represents a packing challenge, but there's fine food and cocktails at a choice of Kyoto Westin Miyako–"

–At the elevator, Mimori slammed the button.

"It's his career, now that he will be free from work on his album, I'm supportive," she said, staring into Kyoko's eyes. "Look, I've been everywhere, I've seen the world, I've laid on a beach. The best one out there. I want to be with the man I love. That's what makes it a honeymoon."

Oh. End of story. Okay?

"I'm just saying he's lucky," Kyoko said calmly. An empty elevator arrived. The doors opened, and they got inside. Kyoko got in first.

"Takes one woman in a billion to put up with his array of shit," Kyoko blurted. "The guy is a one-man festival of idiosync–"

–Mimori slammed the penthouse button. She looked at her calmly. Go on. Kyoko never looked alarmed nor affected by it all. Of course.

"Well. You've been introduced to the symphonic range of. . ."

". . .his snoring, yeah," Mimori said with a nod. "He says it's worse than ever. That snaffle one. . .?"

Kyoko imitated perfectly an incredibly annoying, high-pitched snarl. Four times.

Mimori looked amazed. She smiled and nodded. "Well now it has this sorta phlegm rattle behind it. . ."

The elevator stopped at the lobby. A family of five got in. Oblivious, Mimori demonstrated the phlegm rattle. Really got into it. Really seriously. As the family watched, Kyoko tried her own version. Like that? No. . . More like this. . . The family was looking at each other. What kind of girls are these in here?

"Guess what? Earplugs work," Mimori said with a laugh.

Oh.

"Now how about. . ."

". . . cigars in bed? I broke him on that," she continued. "But the bathroom's a swamp, he wears Reeboks to dinner, tells the same, admittedly funny, jokes four hundred times. . ."

She sucked in a breath. . .

". . .loves action movies, but is more attracted to the live, comedy shows, subscribes to Playboy for godsake, reads over my shoulder, can't keep track of the checks he writes. . . hums a tune he suddenly composes wherever he goes. . ."

They were on ninth floor. The family got out from the open doors. The elevator closed again.

"He sucks soup through his front teeth."

Kyoko looked deeper into her eyes. "A trademark move. . . Don't ever touch it."

But Mimori stared back at her dreamily. A sparkle in her brown eyes as she flashed a warm smile. "But he sure can kiss. . . That well. . ."

Mmm. Yes. That well, huh?

"It's been a while. . . I'll take your word."

"After two weeks of cataloguing all his faults, I made a command decision that changed my life. ."

Mimori slammed the emergency stop button. The elevator jolt to a sudden halt.

"I threw the list away," she muttered. She shook her head. "He's not a balance sheet, so many wonderful qualities, so many faults. He's Sho."

From her heart, yes.

"And loving him means loving all of this."

Kyoko changed the subject. She turned around to look at her, trying to breathe normally. She blinked at Mimori but her focus was slightly a blur in her eyes.

"Do you get nervous in small confined spaces?"

"So it's sweet of you to be protective. . ." Mimori murmured in a daze.

Kyoko placed a cold hand on her forehead and leaned on the wall. "Let me rephrase that. . ."

"But nothing ever could, ever did, give me a moment's pause about this marriage–"

"–Do you get hysterical in small confined spa–"

"–except one."

Kyoko's panicked face stopped. "Oh yeah?"

Mimori nodded. Confided. . .

"It's you."

A stopper. A pretty wild one.

"You'll always be there. In his mind. The perfect creature he loved for all those y–"

Of course she was. They were together for twenty-one goddamn years! More than this little girl!

"–well, perfection can get wearing after whi–"

"–I'm not joking," Mimori said in serious tone now. "I had to face up to all my competitive drives, and believe me, I've got 'em."

"No," Kyoko blurted.

"And the answer was so simple. So simple."

"I was gonna predict that."

For a while they stared at each other in silence. Then in a defeated smile, Mimori spoke.

"You win. . ."

Kyoko quirked an eyebrow. She blinked in surprise. Excuse me?

"You're enshrined in his heart and memory," Mimori said, as if reading her mind. "Unassailable. Which works out really great."

"I've missed a step, sorry."

"He has you on a pedestal. . ." Mimori said. She looked deeper into her hazel eyes. ". . .And me in his arms."

Oh. Kyoko smiled calmly. She lunged for the emergency button, yanked it so hard it came off in her hand. A terrifying buzzer ensured.

"Fucking shit, we're trapped!" Kyoko panicked. Wow. Her hazel eyes were wide and about to come out from their sockets. Mimori tried to calm her down.

"Kyo–"

"–No, this happened to me once, almost, it was excruciating as shit!"

She began banging random buttons, slamming them out of control. Mimori sighed, watching this. Kyoko looked wildly up. . .

"There's a panel up there," Kyoko said. "You could boost me. . ."

She ripped off her platform shoes.

"You know how little air is in these things? I've seen statistics! Once you're trapped between floors. . ."

Mimori tapped her shoulder gently. She pointed to the lighted panel. It said PH, they've reached the Penthouse.

"God! Then the door is jammed!" Kyoko freaked out loud. She took a heavy platform and began banging the metal door with all her strength, sending resounding, loud BOOMS throughout the area, as Mimori reached her hand out and. . .

. . .pressed the button DOOR OPEN. The metal doors part, opening directly onto the banquet room, just when a mightly blow came down, and the platform flew from Kyoko's hand straight between ––

–– two fraternal stunning, young raven-haired women, served as twin hostesses for the shower. A beat of mutually-stupefied looks, and they heard the shoe crashed somewhere, to a small spattering of shrieks right across the other room.

"Oh Kami-sama, it's the bride, and the woman she'll never live up to!" one twin said with a laugh.

Mimori leaned her head to Kyoko. "That would be us," she muttered.

"Mo–! Did she say the wrong thing again? It is so in character!" the other twin added. Then both of them broke in giggles.

These were Chiori and Kanae Newhouse, 27-year-old fraternal twins. True Tokyo belles, with the faces of angels and bodies for hot oil wrestling. Both shared the same shoulder length, silky straight, jet black hair. It was the facial shape that made them fraternal. Chiori's was slightly round shaped, while Kanae's was chiseled, small heart shaped feature. Chiori's tight fitting dress that silhouetted her perfect hourglass body was soft pink, Kanae's was lilac. Both of their halter, short mini dress showed off their perfect fair, long legs and, obviously gorgeous round valleys that would almost burst out desperately from the deep neckline. Otherwise, the experience was similar.

Kyoko thrusted out her hand. "Hi. I'm Mogami Kyoko, and. . ."

The twins stood on her sides, took her arm and dragged her along the way.

". . .we'd be the vengeful sluts," Chiori spoke with a charming smile. "We came in complementary colors. As you can see with our dress."

Kanae looked behind her.

"Have you sized up the groomsmen, Mimzy– chan?" she asked gravely. "As M. of H., you get first fuck. Don't pick the tall, black haired, rich one. That other cousin of yours. He's mine."

". . .unless he has a hump," Kyoko blurted.

The twins casted identical blank looks at their younger cousin. Mimori pushed her black hair away and smiled calmly.

"Dry. I told you," she said to the sluts.

"Ah – so is this Sho's Kyoko-chan?" a woman's voice spoke.

All eyes turned to an elegant woman of barely 40. She had her daughter's hair, only shorter and eyes and slender form. Her small lips were painted with bold, shiny red lipstick. But the bearing ruled half of Japan empire. Fonda and Chanel would envy.

"I'm Nanokura *****Fanshui," the woman introduced with a warm smile. "And my handsome new son scarcely did you justice, girl."

She took both of Kyoko's hands, and our heroine was sort of magically charmed by this lady. As if touched by Glinda the Good Witch of the North.

"Now, my husband says to scoot you over to the ballpark, so you can hang with Sho," Fanshui said, holding Kyoko's arm. "But first, you have to meet a lot of really old women."

She looked warmly in her eyes and flashed such a warmest smile Kyoko had ever seen.

"That is, if you've absorbed enough profanity."

She flicked a piercing glance at the fraternal twins. She lead Kyoko and her daughter Mimori off.

The twins pouted as they watched the two women and their cousin walked away. Amazingly, the two drank champagne from their wine glass at the same time.

"Damn it," Chiori snapped.

"We only said one fuck," Kanae added.

** #~##~#**


	8. Aisle 6: Moves You've Never Seen

_Reminder: Just want to borrow Toshizo Hijikata from Hakuoki to here for a while in the story. You'll know who he was here. ;) Enjoy My Best Friend's Wedding!_

* * *

**Aisle #6**

That day, after staying for a while at Mimori's bridal shower, Kyoko bid farewell to everyone and left quickly to see Sho and the rest of the boys.

On the street, the taxi cab crawled toward Osaka Dome through stifling traffic. Kyoko was completely oblivious, cellular to hear ear, talking to an important someone. . .

"Desperate measures! Do you hear me? Kuon, are you the–"

There was a squawk in the background. Static. Yes, he was brushing his teeth when she phoned him. Then. . .

"I don't know, hit men, whoopee cushions, saltpeter, something!" Kyoko said loudly. "The little girl is impossibly impregnable. Even I want her to get the guy!"

She listened. Then her eyes went wide. "Tell him the what–? The truth. . .?"

Kyoko shook her head. Just no way. What a guy.

"That desperate huh. May I never get."

* * *

Inside the luxury box at Osaka Dome that afternoon, a baseball game of Orix Buffaloes against Yomiuri Giants was in progress. Watching on the seats were Sho, three groomsmen his age, a tall, black haired teenage boy, two middle-aged men, and one bodyguard. Mimori's dad's bodyguard.

Suddenly, a dull thumping was at the door. It kept up. They finally all look over. The bodyguard stood up and got the door, revealing. . .

"Which of you gents here ordered two beers?" Kyoko asked with a very gorgeous smile.

She held one single tray, holding fifteen beers, balancing them perfectly at ease on one hand. Sho quickly jumped up, terrified at the impending mayhem this sight suggested to him. . .

"WOW! Kyoko, let me give you a ha–"

"–Oh, Sho. You'll unwittingly imply that I'm clumsy," Kyoko cut him off with such sweet voice. Sho stopped in his tracks. Completely dazed, he was. The guys inside whistled loudly.

"Think of that," Sho said with a grin. "And as well as I know you."

Kyoko went first to the bodyguard. She took a beer and gave it to him.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm on duty," he said. Holding his hands to reject it. Kyoko flashed him a lovely smile. "It's Miss. And thanks. That leaves two for me."

She headed down the row. Sho called her to introduced some of his friends.

"Mogami Kyoko, my dearest best friend in life, this is Hank-san and Gerry-san from the production, and you know Daniel-san. . ."

She nodded at them, as she couldn't bow in greeting. She flawlessly plucked two beers each from perimeter of the tray, keeping the rest perfectly balanced in the center. Sho was just flat dumbstruck.

Next, a tall patrician gentleman with rolled-up sleeves on his hand-stitched silk shirt smiled up at her. . .

"Oh. This is my father-in-law, Walter," Sho said.

Once again, Kyoko flashed him such a pretty smile, and gracefully plucked two beers for the distinguished father-in-law. . . Then took two and gave them to her beloved best friend.

Sho couldn't handle the surprising scene anymore. He spoke softly, a clear worry in his voice. "Just. . . How are you doing this? You're on drugs. . ."

The rest of the guys laughed. He set the bottles down. The man has a smile wonderful in its ease. Even the father-in-law was deeply admired at such service.

"If he gives you grief, dear, I'll have him skillfully beaten," Walter murmured. He winked. "Just where the wounds won't show."

"Well I guess getting him whacked would be politically out of the question," Kyoko replied warmly. She winked back.

"Haha. Under the circumstances. Charmed to know you, Kyoko-chan."

"Nice meeting you, too, Mr. Walter." A nod between equals and she moved further on the row. . .

"And this guy, Kyoko," Sho said, chuckling to the smiling man beside him. "You know him. . ."

She sure did, and effortlessly balancing her one-hand load, she dipped and sat in his lap to kiss a familiar handsome, long haired raven guy with big-time shoulders. Straight on the lips.

"Papa Hijikata," Kyoko greeted tenderly.

Yep, Sho's uncle. In the eyes of a stranger, this may be awkward for them that Kyoko did such a thing to a man who was older than her, instead of bowing the normal way. The close ties that Kyoko and the man shared was authentic that it was normal for Kyoko to kiss the man. Kyoko would call him Papa Hijikata, as he was a father figure to her, more than an uncle. Second to Sho's late father.

Only one word to sum up his look: Cool. He had his natural golden tresses dyed black. His silky straight hair was tied back in a ponytail. His young features was decieving; people would think that he was a few years bit older than Sho, but he was actually in his late fifties. The seemingly 'fountain of youth' look of Uncle Hijikata really ran in the family of Fuwa for generations. He wore a white polo shirt, jeans and brown boots. One of the top chef of Kyoto, just like Sho's father. They go way back. He was somehow a little uncomfortable at this rich man's wedding, even as gracious as everyone had been. His watering eyes – a perfect chestnut to his favorite nephew– twinkled at her, and the deep commanding voice. . .

"So you gonna be my boy's best man, Kyoko dear?" Elder Hijikata said with a smile. Despite happy whistles from the others. . .

"Best everything, Papa," she replied. "But I'm going to dance with you. And the other best man right here. . ."

Amid the loud cheer and whistles, the handsome, young raven haired boy stood up and just wow. At such young age, he already towered over Kyoko for a good few inches above her. Kyoko had to look a bit up at him. He reached his hand out.

"Nanokura Hiou," the boy said with a warm smile. "Mimori's cousin. . ."

Hmm. . On her mother's side, perhaps. So that was the 'other cousin' whom Kanae was talking about. Cool voice, and good looking for a teenager. Not bad at all. Kanae got good taste!

"Nice to meet you, Mogami-san."

Kyoko flashed him a warm smile. "No. Call me Nee-san, dear. I can't have you see me as an old woman."

The two shared a warm hug, with Kyoko perfectly balancing the tray on the other hand. The guys whistled louder.

Kyoko broke apart, smiling at Hiou. She fixed the collar on his shirt. "Now remember, Hiou-kun. It is the duty of the best man to dance with the maid of honor."

Sho was horrorstruck. The guys laughed and whistled.

"Dance? You can't dance!" Sho protested loudly, yet flashing a teasing smile. "I've never seen you dance. When did you learn how to dance?"

An innocent smile flashed on her lips as Kyoko slithered slowly on the row, staring deeply into his eyes. Then she winked sexily.

"Sho. . . I've got moves you've never seen. . ."

BIG reaction from the guys, as she headed toward Sho very sexily, her hazel eyes glued only to his own, with the last of the beers, not looking down at the fielder's mitt which lay right in her path, and as his lips part to scream a loud warning, she skipped neatly around it. He was in complete shock.

"You're an impostor!" Sho teased as he stood up. He stopped her, holding her waist this close. "You you you! What have you done with my precious best friend, hmm?"

Kyoko laughed heartily. She stared deep into his eyes. "I'm still your best friend, you know. You just haven't seen me for a while. . ."

And he took away the remaining beers from the tray. Still staring into her hazel eyes. His grip held her waist tighter, and grabbed her closer.

"And how was the hot dog?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Hot dog? His eyes were fixed on her left breast. HUGE mustard stain on there. She couldn't believe it.

"Cheap and unecessary to give out a shock because it was too late," Sho muttered softly, catching her gaze. His hands still held her close. "We were looking anyway. . . And I don't care. . ."

This inches apart and Kyoko could feel his breath. His voice was softer.

"I don't care how you look. . ."

* * *

Kyoko and Sho sat with their beers on the edge of the luxury box roof. The game, the stadium, spread out beneath them. Yet they were alone in the world. She dangled her legs, softly kicking the glass below.

"I just admire your maturity, that's all," Kyoko murmured. "I mean, there are people who would find that kind of perfection boring. Day after day, year after year. . ."

". . .See, that's what I thought at first," Sho said. "How can you like someone that perfect? No potential for long-range livability."

They drank their beers, side by side in a moment of silence. Both stare only at the game.

"Luckily. The closer I watched, the more the fault came into focus," Sho added. "Each imperfection its own adorable slice of vulnerability."

"Such as."

"She's too genuine."

"Hate that."

"How can you trust someone you can never mistrust?"

". . .What's next?"

They kept sipping. Never looked at each other as he continued. "No matter how many times I leave the toilet seat up, she forgets and puts it down."

Oh, so they lived together now huh. So that was why he never came home the past few months. Well, he never came home since getting famous.

"Endearingly absent-minded," Kyoko muttered.

"My very point. Here's another one. . ."

He shook his head. This one really got him.

"Every day. She makes the bed."

She gave off a soft chuckle with him. "Quite the little eccentric."

What about her then? She made the bed for them, ALL THE TIME.

"At first, I thought it was a gag, but she's always done it!"

Now this was not the right ammunition Kyoko was hoping for. "Is there a coup de grace in here, somewh–"

"–She admires. . . Hizuri Kuu. Like with her whole life."

Kyoko looked back and called out. "Waiter! Check, please!"

"She finds him 'personable.'"

"Can that kind of defect be passed on genetically?" She looked over to him now. And Sho was looking back. He smiled the most wonderful, genuine smile. The reaction on her face showed that she thought it was for her, until. . .

"Then again. She has a few good traits."

Hated herself for asking in the first place, but seeing that there was no way out. . . "Gimme like, eight and nine off the top ten list. . ."

Sho sighed and started. "First girl I ever knew. Who lets me give her a bath."

The look in his eyes was just. . . Kyoko can hardly bear it right now. So he never counted the times that he prepared baths for her. . .

"And when I hug her, even in public. I don't have to let go right away. . . She lets me hold her. . . as long as I want."

She hated to admit it, but he seemed so deeply in love. He looked back at her. "Nice kid, don't you think?"

A painful beat in her heart. Then a knife piercing it deeply. A slow nod. A quiet. . .

"Looks like, from here. . ." she said as she stared at her beer. Then she spoke again. "Sho. . . D–did I. . .?"

"Let me hold you long?" he finished for her. She looked up at him. It was always like this. He never failed to read her mind. The effect of having known her for years. The both read each other on a deeper level. But why this pain?

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "No."

For the very first time, his eyes were sad as he looked deeply into her hazel eyes. The pain flickered behind it mirrored hers when she felt the piercing knife on her heart seconds ago.

His voice was painfully low, almost a whisper. "I've always wanted to hold you long. . . but just when I did you always pulled back."

He looked at the game. "But I don't think that a change is going to happen. . . That was a long time ago. Things were different when I found her. It was always the same when it's with you. . ."

He was right and hit the mark well. The sudden heavy atmosphere hinted Sho. He looked at her. "What?"

Kyoko shrugged.

"Nothing," she said. Sho flashed a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, I forgot. You and that. . . yucky love stuff. You always get like that when it gets sentimental."

What?

"No, I did not!" she whined and looked at the game. Sho noticed her lips were about to smile._ 'She was not good at hiding her real self when she denied things. She never changed. . .'_

It was now Sho's turn to shrug. "Okay."

Somehow, at a small corner deep in his heart, he missed that. Then he felt a knife pierced sharply. _'But she pulled away. . . From me. . .'_

"Sho?"

"Yeah."

Kyoko ran a finger on her beer bottle. "Well, w-when we were–– when you and I w–were. . ."

_'Damnit, why can't I string words together?' _Her inner voice complained.

"When we were. . ."

"Together?" he finished it again. "Yeah?"

Kyoko nodded nervously. "W-well, D–did I? When–?"

"Yes."

She looked at him. He was looking deeply at her. "Yes what?" she asked. But it was obvious he had read it again.

Sho felt another knife pierced deep, and he wondered why. Just now. "Yes, you pulled away when I tried to hug you in public. . ."

That hit on her. Hard.

She fought a smile and proved it to him it was not like that these days. "Well, I've changed."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, I'm not the girl that I once was," she said.

Sho eyed her deeply and found it hard to believe. "Really?"

"Mhm. . ."

A good time to try this. He teased. "Well, any relationship over two weeks that I should know about?"

How the heck did he found this out? Oh, yes he was famous. He got connections, yes. But. . .

"This, is not about longevity, Sho," she said as she looked deep into his chestnut eyes. "This is about, being comfortable. . ."

The loud noise brought Sho to look at the game. But his ears were very sharp.

". . .very much. . with–"

He looked back and stared into her eyes. Her lips curved back as she spoke.

"–with the yucky love stuff. . ."

Their eyes melted deep into their gaze. Her sultry voice as cool. ". . . And I am."

Really, huh? Sho flashed her back with a smile. Her eyes twinkled and saw a fire blazed deep behind it.

**#~##~#**

* * *

_Fan Acknowledgement:__ I'd like to thank new followers of my story. . . _**AnimeLover261, Rain-Lin, The Buddha Gangsta **_and_** Lil' Phoenix**!

_There were some whom I have sent replies in PMs to answer their questions. To my other readers who reviewed on Chapter 6. . ._

**Daredevil girl: **_I've always wanted to reply to you in PM but I see that you don't have a profile. I also wished to drive like Mimori too. :) Thanks for the love!_

**Sekisetsu 7:** _Hey. . .:D Thanks for stopping by and for all the love! And sssh. . yes something big is going to happen very soon. Stay tune for it!_

**Perfect Beauty: **_Hello! Did I answer the question in the PM? I might forgot hehe! If I didn't, I'll answer it here. Mimori is the only girl in the family, and wanted so much to have a sister. She found that in Kyoko. In most cases, a girlfriend/fiance would get jealous if their partner has a girl for a best friend. But for Mimori, it's not. Instead, she was looking forward to meeting this woman whom Sho was very close to since childhood. And because Kyoko knew a lot about Sho, she too wanted to know more about him and see Kyoko as her best friend. These are the reasons why she choose Kyoko to be her maid of honor. And Kyoko accepted it because she has other plans of her own to make it easier for her to take Sho away from Mimori. :) Kyoko can't express her feelings yet, not now. And she couldn't express it at that dressing room because she felt very nervous looking half-naked in front of Sho. For others, wearing your underwear while telling the guy that you love him and want him back might be a good choice, but Kyoko doesn't think that way hehehe. I wish! _

_And don't worry, Ren will appear soon. I want the spotlight to be on him again. For the sake of all RenKyo fans :) This is not a KyoxSho story after all so don't worry dear! :) Thanks for the love!_

**misao97:** _Did I also replied to you in mail? I'm too busy to remember things now, hehehe. If there was no message, I'll also explain it here. __I made Mimori not childish here and more outspoken about her feelings instead of being too clingy to Sho as what was her image in the manga. She was still in character in this fanfic, only it was a challenge to write her. I have to put things that make her worthy of a fiance, because Kyoko knew him a lot more than her. Thank you for the love! I like that idea too. I might choose that. :) Stay tune!_

_And to you, my special readers of the story, thank you so much for the love and time that you took in reading My Best Friend's Wedding! I hope you enjoyed Kyoko and the other characters, as I also had fun writing them. Please stay for the next chapters to come! I'll do my best to give you a love-filled story. Keep in touch through mail or review! Again, thanks for the love!_

_God bless and take care,_

_MrAZie_

_P.S: Oh. I'm glad raw chapter 200 is out! Have you guys read it? I hope the translation will come out tomorrow. At least I have something to look forward to when I get home from work at school. See you!_


	9. Aisle 7: South Side Club's Lowest Score

**Aisle #7**

That evening, Kyoko, Sho and Mimori entered a south side club in the city of Osaka. A slender black woman sang a soaring Gospel number, backed by three ladies who could each solo in any church choir. It was mesmerizing, stirring, transcendent. The unseen audience inside the club were clapping fiercely in rhythm, shouting support.

Inside, every face is black. Not the skin color. It seemed that not all Osakans recognized Sho, so it was actually safe to be here. We weren't in a chucrch at all, but a venerable blue club. One of those places you'd swear everybody has played, from KAT –TUN to Super Junior, from Robert Johnson to Bessie Smith, and back again. Everything. As the song ended, there was a super loud applause, some rapping on tables with their knuckles or their drinks.

Kyoko leaned across her beer to Mimori. . .

"So, how'd you find this pl. . ."

Mimori shook her head, looked admiringly to Sho. . .

"Lived here my whole life," she said. "Never heard of it. Until our first date."

She reached her slender fingers and traced one back along his hair. Tenderly.

"He finds all these spots, everywhere he goes, it's a mystical gift."

Sho smiled shyly. "Oh God, one d-back from the Buffaloes knows a place. . ."

"It's not just clubs," she added. "This guy here always knows the best everything. The best guitar store, the best beef ribs, the best Horowitz record, was he always like th–?"

"–always," Kyoko interrupted. Nice. Don't lose. "The best dim sum, the best camping stuff, the best clothes store, the best shoes, the best jewelries, the best restaurant. . ."

Mimori's cheeks went slightly red. "Oh stop, we're embarassing h–"

"–the best spots in Paris, the best wine, the best valley in New Zealand, the best. . . women's shoes. . ."

Sho gave a warmest smile with coolest voice. Only for Kyoko.

"I tried those on. When you weren't looking."

Now he's grinning at Kyoko. And she liked that a lot.

"Where was that, Florence, huh?" Kyoko added.

"Firenze."

The two were basked together in memory. As Mimori watched them. The silent treatment of the rich, yet pitiful clueless girl.

"The Vespa?" Kyoko chirped. "Me hanging on behind in the rain all night?"

"Till the gas ran out."

And, the first sniff of the clueless left-out. . .

"I love Florence," Mimori said.

Kyoko's eyes flickered. Could this be a teensy opening? She kept her eyes, her easy smile, and her killer, sweetest confident instincts trained on Sho.

"Take her there."

He nodded, okay.

"I mean, now. She's perky, she deserves a honeymoon."

He drew a breath. . .

"I heard," she added. "If San Antone sweeps Sacramento. What is this shit? You gotta get off the road by September anyway, when does Fall Quarter start?"

And the happy couple looked at the each other. They were awkward. Completely awkward and silent. Kyoko's heart soar so high like an eagle.

"Uh. . . I'm not coming back," Mimori answered, staring at Sho. "For a senior year."

Could this be. The Mother Lode? Kyoko protested, still mainting that killer smile. "Don't architects find a degree, sort of. . . an asset?"

The couple still stared in each other's eyes. "Well, the school will be here. Architecture will still be around. Right now. . ."

"I travel every week," Sho added. "Tour is almost around the corner, so my schedule will be filled. . ."

Mimori nodded. "The most important thing. Is being together." And she smiled. Beautifully. The left-out fought back.

"I'm just a baby. I've got all. . . the time. . . in the world."

* * *

Almost all customers have tried out singing a song, and now it was Kyoko's table who haven't. The mic was now passed on to them.

"C'mon guys, we want to hear you sing!" cheered a drunk woman. Everyone clapped and thundered their tables.

Kyoko was eager to get it from the woman across from them. She stood up, beaming at them.

"Alright, folks," she began. "Ladies and gentlemen. Please give it up for the dazzling vocal stylings of. . ."

". . .MISS NANOKURA MIMORI!"

The entire karaoke club was on an earthquake. Applause and loud cheers. Of course, everyone had sung and got such perfect score. A level of PERFECT – 90 to 95%. In a never-ending row, ever since before Kyoko's group entered the bar.

Maybe tonight, the chain of perfect score will be broken. Hopefully.

Mimori felt her face was burning. Her eyes were about to fall off from their sockets, as she looked up at Kyoko. Complete, high-voltage shock. And Kyoko received that lightning, but she never cared. This was the opportunity to drag the left-out down!

"Come on, girl!" Kyoko said, handing the mic out to her. "Come on!"

Of course Mimori looked at Sho for a rescue. But to no avail, because Sho was now beaming and clapping with them.

Mimori sighed. Yeah no choice. She reluctantly took the mic and, with trembling body, she stood up from the table.

Everyone, including Kyoko – who sat down beaming, were cheering loudly for her. . .

_'Yeah. . . About damn fucking time!' _Kyoko thought. She settled on the chair and rested her arm on top of it, then crossed her legs. Now the mini-spotlight was flashed on the girl.

Then, a song finally played on the large flat screen. To the beat and rhthym, everyone were swaying slowly and clapping. Seemed like everyone knew this. Nervous as hell, Mimori turned to the screen. All the more Mimori's eyes went wide.

_**Utada Hikaru ~ The Flavor of Life {Ballad Version}**_

What the heck she never knew this song! She never even heard of it! Everyone were whistling now. The intro was finally done. Mimori cleared her throat, neared the mic to her, and started singing. . .

"_Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai_

_Sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life  
The flavor of life..."_

Oh. My. God. . . . Fucking shit! Everyone stopped swaying. . . and their hands abrupted clapping. Their mouths fell. . .

"_Tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukan chiten de  
Shuukaku no hi wo yumemiteru aoi furu-tsu_ _Ato ippo ga fumidasenai sei de. . . Aaaaaah. . .  
Jirettai no wa nande, baby? Aaaah. . ._

_Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
Sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai_

"_The flavor of life  
The flavor of life...!"_

Sho and Kyoko's eyes were mirrored with shock and, staring at Mimori, blinked together in disbelief. Mimori's completely out of tune. Her voice cracked everywhere, it sounded as if she was gargling water. Not only that, she sang it in a mid-upbeat!

_Amai dake no sasoi monku ajike no nai doku  
Sonna mono ni wa kyoumi wa sosorarenai  
Omoitoori ni ikanai toki datte. . . Ooohh. . .  
Jinsei suteta mon janai tte..._

Kyoko wanted to just stand up and grabbed the mic from her. She slowly looked at Sho. He too was electrocuted for a moment, but then seconds later. . . He blinked and kept staring at her in a daze.

Sho looked at everyone, then saw that even if Mimori was singing out of tune, they looked as if they sided with her. A group at the far back were started whistling and cheering for her, urging her to keep going.

_Doushita no? to kyuu ni kikareru to "Uun. Nandemo nai"  
Sayounara no ato ni kieru egao watashi rashikunai  
Sinjitai to negaeba negau hodo nandaka setsunai  
"Aishiteru yo" yori mo "daisuki" no hou ga kimi rashii janai?  
The flavor of life_

This was just unbelievable. The more she sang the chorus, the redder her face got. She couldn't reach the high note, yet she tried to grasp it with her damn fucking voice. Everyone, including Sho, were smiling at her. He looked at everybody, and they were back to swaying and clapping at his girl. He could hardly believe that she tried hard, and everyone was rooting for her to keep going.

_Wasurekakete ita hito no omoi wo  
Totsuzen omoidasu koro...  
Furitsumoru yuki no shirosa wo omou to, yeah...  
Sunao ni yorokobitai yo_

Mimori was getting on it, trying hard to sing. Red on the face, she swayed and sang her heart out. With a cracking voice, she looked at Sho and smiled as she sang warmly. Sho felt so proud. He grinned warmly back at her.

Watching her, Kyoko couldn't help it. . . Yes, she lost. . .

_Daiyamondo yorimo yawarakakute, atatakana mirai  
Teni shitai yo kagiri aru jikan wo, kimi to sugoshitai  
"Arigatou" to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
Sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
_

_The flavor of life  
The flavor of life  
Ohhh...  
The flavor of life...  
Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Everyone gave a thunderous applause and whistled loudly. Mimori sat back, comletely embarassed with herself for pulling that song. Then, the music for the score played, and the screen flashed its score.

**Your Score: 60%! You need to work harder!**

Yet Sho beamed at her.

"God, Mimori! That was so terrible!"

She looked at him, laughing with everyone.

"That was terrible girl! Terrible!"

But Sho stood up and swept her off her feet. "This is my fiancé right here! Did she kicked some ass?"

Everyone went louder.

Mimori wiped a tear, smiling and bowing at them. Sho turned to her. Holding her close, he kissed her deep. Amid the cheers and appaluse, the two shared a romantic, passionate kiss.

Kyoko was dumbstruck. Tried to pull herself together, she clapped with them. Then in a daze. . .

_'Why would I laugh and make fun of her in some way?' _ Kyoko thought, painfully. _'She did her best out there. Plus she finished the song. . . I can sing, but. . What if I can't and I'm forced to sing? Would I feel the same way as her? Would I do it. .?'_

And what would it feel like if she would be in Mimori's place, still getting cheered by everyone. .? Then kissed by a happy Sho. In his arms, right in front of everybody. . . .?

With empty eyes, she stared at the two lovers in deep kiss and embrace in front of everyone who were happily cheering for them.

Yes, she was not Mimori. . .

* * *

Outside the club that night, Sho walked Mimori and Kyoko to the back of the cab.

"You won't be lonely without us?" Mimori asked. She placed an arm across Kyoko's waist.

"Desperately," Sho answered.

"Maybe we don't have to go. . ."

Sho shrugged. Kyoko raised a finger to warn her. "Your grandma's dinner? As bride-to-be, she's got you on a technicality. . ."

She pushed the little girl inside, and she followed suit. She turned her head to look at Sho.

"I'd babysit you but. . . my loyalty is to the bride in her time of need."

But Mimori looked at her. "But it's not really a time of need, Ky–"

"–Oh, Well okay, if you're sure."

Kyoko jumped out right away. Sho protested. "Because I could come you know. . ."

"To the twin's soiree too?" Mimori added. "So they can paw you and drool. . .?"

Kyoko called out, helpful. "They're gonna drool anyway! Haha!"

"Sure?" Mimori said, her eyes wide again. The door closed, and she leaned at it, looking hard at them.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay with Sho if you're sure," Kyoko said.

Mimori shrugged, felt assured of her maid of honor's pledge of safety.

"Okay."

She smiled at her. Then she stared at Sho. "Um. . . Uhh. Call me later?"

Sho went at her. "Yeah. Of course sweetie."

He leaned down and kissed her lips, tenderly, through the open window. "Take care alright?"

"Mm. I will. ."

The cab drove off, and she waved past him at Kyoko. "Enjoy each other!"

Kyoko smiled at her and waved. Sho waved his hand. "Yeah. Goodbye."

"Bye!"

The car was gone. As he watched after, Kyoko came up behind him. Slipped her hand up onto his shoulder muscle. Started giving him a little massage.

"Should I whistle down a cab, too?" Kyoko asked, tenderly.

"Hey, cabs are expensive. I'm cheap, remember?"

He heard a soft snicker. Sho turned his head, to see her. She was still rubbing his shoulder.

"Well you're a famous singer now. Yet you call yourself cheap," Kyoko said, smiling. Then she chuckled softly. "But sometimes, yeah. . About the dumbest things."

He shared a smile with her. As always, it covered a lot of years. Being together. . .

"The Neo's right down the street. Unless you're afraid of the neighborhood."

She looked around. Her hands stopped massaging and gripped his shoulder. It was an issue to consider. But she remembered the horrible night. . .

Her voice was now soft as she looked at him. "No. . ."

Sho felt that she meant that well. She truly did, as she spoke honestly and softly at him.

"No. . . I'm always safe with you."

He smiled warmly and took her by the hand. They began walking. . .

"Pretty amazing girl, you've got," Kyoko started. "Make that kind of sacrifice."

"What, leaving school. . ."

"Well. . . all of it," she said with a shrug. "She's leaving her family, her friends, everything she knows. She's putting her career on hold, and she seems a pretty ambitious, driven, kind of pers–"

"–in her way," Sho blurted quietly.

"All to follow you in this dumb job. Even if it's a concert tour still you'd be far away, where you travel 52 weeks a year throughout Japan and all over Asia. It's not a job for a grown man, Sho, even Peter Pan never married."

He let go of her hand now. Looking down at the pavement before him, fists in his jacket pockets. Kyoko spoke softly.

"I don't think she's naturally the. . . submissive type," she said. "Aren't you afraid she's gonna choke on this stand-by-your-man shit after a whi–"

"–No," Sho answered real quietly.

Hit a nerve. This sure was promising.

"I mean Walter-san owns the Buffaloes, TV Tokyo, Panasonic, cable sports. . . most girls in her spot would be angling to get Daddy to offer you some juicy gig right here in th–"

"–she would never. Never. Even think of that."

Paydirt. Kyoko's Geiger Counter was going berserk.

"I guess you're right. That would be deceitful. . . manipulative. . . controlling. . . emascula–"

"–I got the point."

He looked over at her. No smile on his face at all. The first time she had seen an edge that she hadn't seen. She shrugged. . .

"Still. All's fair in love and w–"

"–That would be a girl. I don't even know."

They've reached the stairs to the Neo. A rickety train rattled on the far side of the street. As they start up, she slipped her arm around his waist. . .

She murmured softly, tenderly. So guilty, very guilty.

". . .Please don't hate me. . . Forgive me, okay? I'm sorry. . . I was talking crazy. . ."

Now was the only time of her life that Kyoko realized at the back of her mind how truly difficult it was to grab this guy back to her. . . and she felt the second pain stabbed right back on her heart. It truly was difficult. . .

He sighed deep. He slid his arm across her shoulder and held her close to him. Pals. Without a word, he planted a soft kiss on the side of her forehead and ruffled her hair. Sho closed his eyes. For the second time, he felt another stab on his chest.

_"I can snap right at you. But. . How could I ever hate you. .?" _his own inner voice spoke. _"I've never hated you my whole life. I couldn't. . . The gods may ask me, but I don't know why. . ."_

Kyoko already knew then that he was fine and that this act meant she was forgiven. Because they were close pals. . .

Clutching her shoulder tight as he held her close to him, Sho spoke softly. "Come on, I'll take you home. "

They climbed up and into the darkness.

* * *

Inside her hotel bathroom late at night, a shallow pool of water was in a bathroom sink. Kyoko poured green powder in, her hand swirled it around, until. . .

"It's Albanian, I think," Kyoko muttered furiously to herself. "Or Mongolian. Or Canadian. One of those. I bought it downstairs. . ."

. . .it became a truly disgusting lumpy green mud.

"I figure, what the hell. Can it make me look worse?"

With great dignity, her hand slathered the shit across her face in great green dripping gobs. She was juggling the wall phone, trying to keep it mudless, as she assured Ren. . .

"Hiz, of course. Of course, of course, of course I have a plan. Certainment!"

More green slime. The Kyoko we knew disappeared completely.

"How? I ask myself, what would Lucy Ricardo do in this situa. . ."

Desecrated three hotel towels, wiping her hand.

"Well, once worked, once."

Threw them in the bathtub. Fastidiousness a short suit.

"Levi-san wouldn't let her in the show."

She reached for her toothbrush, absently. All her attention was on the conversation and the hideous green face in the mirror. Was this the Woman In The Mask?

"I recalled it differently, but we digress."

Without looking, she picked up a tube of hotel shampoo. . .

"So, in the version, you're Ethel, with better fashion instincts."

Squeezed it all over the toothbrush.

"This puts you in charge of Plan B, the unprincipled and insanely dangerous back-up plan. . ."

Lifted it toward her mouth, liquid shampoo dripping from the bristles.

"In case simple lying doesn't work."

At the last second. She stopped. We don't know why, because she still never looked at the brush.

"Question. What happens if you brush your teeth with shampoo?"

Turned on the tap. Tried to scrub the toothbrush clean, and accidentally dropped the phone into the green swamp, which spattered all over her front. Euuch. She was stymied, agitated, circling the sink, leaning down to it. . .

"HOLD ON KUON. I'M COMING IN FOR YOU!"

She set the toothbrush down in her toiletries kit. Decided to yank on the phone's cord, and the reciever sprang out, bopping her in the face. She was so filthy at this point, she just wiped it clean on her nightshirt. Told Ren. . .

"You okay? This is one of those problem phones."

She lifted the toothbrush and tube of paste from her kit.

"Right. Your role. You know guys from Sports Illustrated? No? Well how about your show then – Top Gear Asia, yes? I mean, you can walk right in there. . ."

Squeezed on the paste, lifted the brush to her mouth. . .

"You could get access to letterhead, for example."

Jammed it in her mouth, brushing as. . .

". . .Or even, maybe, their fax," she said, completely mouthful.

She suddenly stopped. The funniest look on her face, especially the wide, bulging hazel eyes almost out of their sockets.

Then down to the toothpaste tube. . .

. . .Which said BEN GAY.

Oh. Shit.

**#~##~  
**

* * *

_Hello guys, it's been a while! Things got busy since school started last month, so I waited just right after the exams of my students before I could post again. Only the release of the following chapters had been rescheduled due to my work, as I couldn't regularly log on from now. Don't worry, you can still read the entire story! I'll still upload the chapters and talk to you 's what I mean. _

_I miss all of you, my dearest readers. I'd like to acknowledge my new MBFW followers: _**Ailyn16, AnimeLover261, BlackWhite13, LauranaRavenFeather, Matelia-legwll, Painted Scales, Rain-Lin, The Buddha Gangsta, angelfire123, darling devil and Lil' Phoenix!**

_To my readers of Chapter 6. . ._

**Tsubame-Hina:**_ Hehe, yep you got me! :) That's the exact phrase that best suited Kyoko's mom. I'm glad you like RK too! Thanks for the love!_

**Sapphire Ann:**_ Wow, thank you so much dear! I've thought about that too while I write him. He still retained that aura of a cool guy though I took away the hated part, because in the manga he saw Kyoko as the maid. But here I took that off and thought I'd see how it would turn out. I think it turned out alright hehehe. I'm glad that you like it! Thanks again :D_

**Matelia-legwll:** _Hehe, don't worry dear. As I've mentioned, the release schedule only got changed due to my work. From now on it won't be the regular once or twice every two weeks, as it was during story will still be updated and I can still talk to you guys. I'm glad that you too also liked the good change of characters, only I ever thought about the change in Sho the most as I write, because I challenged myself to take away the hate part in him and remove that "Kyoko is a maid" image from him. I see that the result is definitely good. Thanks for all the love! Keep looking forward for the rest chapters! It gets interesting from then :) Ooh, and check out for Ren!_

**Misao97:** _miss you sweetie! Hehe, you'r welcome! That's your favorite part? I like that. Yes I like him too! That's why I made him as Sho's uncle. Yep you will be able to read more of him in the future chapters, because he played one of the big supporting roles in the story. He needs to be in, otherwise things won't turn out the way I wanted. :) Oh, and yes you'll see Ren soon._

_And I replied to _**_Lil'Phoenix-chan_**_ and _**_Perfect Beauty-san_**_ just weeks before the school started. __I'm glad that you cried out your worries about Kyoko, Sho and Ren. Thanks for the tip Phoenix-chan! _

_If ever you guys have any questions or suggestions feel free to share it with me. Maybe to make Sho hated again or something? Anything, you can tell me. I might get the urge to rewrite some parts of the story. :D Yes it's a challenge. It's finished but I can cheat myself as I'm the maker of this fanfic. It would change the story too yes, but who knows. Maybe I can make an omake of it or a special chapter. A request from you :D_

_Most of all, from the bottom of my heart I'd like to thank you my fellow reader for the never-ending love. It's your love that would always make an author smile. __Regardless of the number, the author feels very much alive when readers say something about the fanfic. _

_Your comments, follows and love brings life and joy to me because of the story that I give you. It really means a lot. I feel like I have many sons and daughters and they're talking to me. I'm a mother in reality after all. Thanks again! I'll see you all on Chapter 8! Aisle 8 I mean!__:D_

_Love,_

_~MrAZ_


End file.
